Harry Potter and the Animagus Training
by SuperSaiyanTeemo
Summary: Harry is trying to cope with Sirius's death when he receives a letter from Remus with a letter from Sirius. here begins his journey and becoming an animagus and the ramifications of doing so.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Here is my first ever fanfiction and I hope you guys like it. Please no flames but constructive criticism is appreciated. If you see any errors in the story just leave it in the review or pm me and ill fix it as soon as possible. Thank you and enjoy!

_Thoughts_

"Things that are said"

'Things said in parseltongue'

It started like any other summer at the Dursley's. Harry got little food, little water, tons of chores around the house, and the rest of his time locked in his room. The chores he did gratefully, it helped to keep his mind off of what happened last year at Hogwarts. It was the time in his room he dreaded.

_Sirius _Harry thought as he tried to prevent tears from shedding.

Last year he had a vision of his godfather imprisoned in the Department of Mysteries and going there to rescue him instead turned out to be a trap which got his godfather killed in the process. Harry was still lost in his pain when he heard tapping on the window. He looked up to see an owl with a envelope at the window. He got up from his bed and let the owl in to his room. After untying the letter and getting some water from hedwig's water bowl, the owl left. Looking at the envelope for identification he recognized Remus's writing on it. Wondering what he would want he opened it up to find a letter and another, smaller envelope inside. Ignoring the envelope for the moment, Harry began to read the letter from Remus.

Dear Harry,

I want to start of this letter saying that nobody blames you for godfather getting killed, and I am quite proud at your dueling skills you showed at the Department of Mysteries that day. Inside this envelope is a envelope that Sirius gave me if anything was ever to happen to him to give to you. I have no idea what it says so you will have to find out for yourself. Hope the Dursley's are treating you well and if you need anything, just owl me

Your Friend,

Remus Lupin

Harry grew anxious hearing that his godfather left him a note to read and quickly opened up the other envelope to begin reading what Sirius had to say.

Dear Harry,

Hi Cub! If your getting this letter it means I was to reckless for my own good and did something stupid. Whatever I did, knowing you your probably blaming yourself so I'll tell you now, whatever I did is my own fault since I'm the one who did it so stop blaming yourself. There is a few things that I want you to do for me now that I'm gone. I want you first to become an animagus, I was going to teach you when I had the chance but since I have kicked the bucket I guess I won't be able to so you will have to do it by yourself. You will probably have to mail Moony for some books and advice on how to do it so I wish you luck! Secondly, I know that you love the old man, but I need you to not be so trusting of Dumbledore, I still am upset that he didn't help me from being put in Azkaban but more importantly, he sent you to the Dursley's which I know from your mother hates magic. I know why he put you with them but I still want you to be cautious, constant vigilance as mad-eye would say. Thirdly, I want you to have fun pranking all the students at Hogwarts for me. I know we did not have a lot of time together but it was fun while it lasted.

Your Godfather and loving friend,

Sirius Black (Padfoot) (Snuffles)

Harry read the letter from Sirius again with tears in his eyes. He was glad that Sirius did not blame him for his death and it helped to ease the pain tremendously. He was a little skeptical about Sirius not liking Dumbledore but he would think about that later. He decided to write back to Remus for his advice on becoming an animagus and sent it off with Hedwig. He went to bed that night and had the first sleep without nightmares for weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Thank you for reviewing Donttellmehowtolivemylife. Helped make me sit down and write more of this. It has been quite some time since I read the stories so if I get some facts wrong please let me know. Most of this chapter is Harry thinking about his past. Oh and since I didn't do this in chapter 1, I don't own Harry Potter guys. I know, it is such a tragedy but true. Here is chapter 2 for you guys.

"BOY!"

Harry Potter woke up with a jerk the following morning hearing his uncle unlock his door so he could go downstairs and make breakfast, Harry quickly got on some clothes and headed downstairs. The day past with the usual making of a breakfast for the Dursley's, eating whatever he could snatch while cooking, and then going to work at the many chores around the house. As Harry worked, he thought about what the letter he had received from his godfather last night had said.

_Why would Sirius not like Dumbledore..._Harry pondered

_I mean, yeah he did put me here at the Dursley's and keeps sending me back every year, but it is for protection he says. Come to think of it, I have no idea how the blood wards actually work. Maybe I should ask Hermione if she knows, or maybe it is time I do some research for myself. _

_Well...in my first year Dumbledore...well, he didn't really do all that much. Ron, Hermione, and me were the ones who stopped Quirrell from getting the philosopher's stone. Come to think of it, it was under Dumbledore's orders that the stone was brought to Hogwarts in the first place. And the puzzles that guarded the stone was able to be past by a trio of first year students! If he really did not want it taken wouldn't it be harder to get? But Dumbledore could just have been confident that anybody of reasonable threat couldn't get into Hogwarts. But wouldn't the greatest wizard of all time pick up on that his DADA teacher is possessed? Come to think of it, Snape KNEW that Quirrell was after the stone and if Snape really works for Dumbledore wouldn't he tell him that Quirrell was after it and guard it better? Maybe this is proof I have been looking for in proving that Snape is still working for the deatheaters though._

Harry came to the conclusion that there was too little information for him to figure out what was going on and started on thinking about his second year.

_Well...I don't think Dumbledore could have done anything about the basilisk since I was the only one that could hear it. Lockhart on the other hand is another bad DADA teacher that Dumbledore hires but I can't really blame him for that one. Then when I was fighting the basilisk Fawkes shows up to help by why couldn't Dumbledore? He could probably get Fawkes to teleport him down there, but maybe Fawkes decided to act without Dumbledore's knowing and did not want to bring him. In my third year...Dumbledore again can not stop the ministry from taking Sirius even though we know he is innocent of the murders, but he did break out of Azkaban so I can't really blame Dumbledore for being unable to do anything there. Fourth year we had the fake Mad-Eye Moody as a teacher, which, as a good friend of Dumbledore's, you would think he could pick up that he wasn't the same, but maybe Crouch Jr. was that good at posing. Fifth year...now that year is a mess. Dumbledore did not tell me why occlumency would be so important. He did say it would stop the visions but I did not know why the visions were bad, and he let Umbridge practically take over Hogwarts that year. He also was never seemed to be around when I needed him. He also knew that Snape and me hate each other and would get nothing done working together. Come to think of it, I need to see if there are some books for occlumency so I can teach myself or at least be better prepared to learn it next year. Ugh..that might mean working with Snape, but if working with him is necessary to learning occlumency then I will have to learn to deal with it. I also find out that Dumbledore was keeping the prophecy from me when he should have told me at the end of last year. So in general, Dumbledore made some mistakes but it happens to the best of us, so I just have to not idolize him as much as I used to I guess. I think that is what Sirius wanted of me._

By the time Harry had finish this thought process the sun was setting on the horizon. Pulling himself of the ground next to Aunt Petunia's garden, he wiped the dirt off his hands on his baggy jeans and then went inside to make dinner for the Dursleys. After dinner he flopped down on his bed listening to his uncle lock the locks on his door. Tired from working all day, Harry began to doze off until he heard a tapping on his window. Looking outside, he saw Hedwig waiting for him to open the window with a big package tied to her feet. Hopping off his bed he went and opened the window and took off the package attached to her feet.

"Hello, girl, have a nice trip?" harry said as he stroked Hedwig. She hooted in response before hopping to her cage to get some water. Turning to the package Hedwig had brought him, Harry opened up the package seeing a couple of books with a note on top. The note read

Hi Cub!

I'm glad to see that you want to become an animagus like the marauders and have sent a book and our personal notes on how to become one in this package. If you need anything else just let me know and when you finish learning I hope you plan on showing me. Good Luck!

Love,

Moony

Harry looked at the one book and read the title "So you want to become an animagus?" The other book looked more like a diary and scanning through it he was able to recognize Sirius's handwriting all over it and 2 others which he assumed was wormtail's and his father's. Planning on going through them both tomorrow when he wasn't so tired he wrote a letter back to Remus thanking him for the book and asking if he had any books on occlumency and if he did he could send them to him to study as well. Remembering his thoughts from earlier he asked if Remus knew anything about blood wards or if he had some books he could send about them to him.

"Hey, girl, I know you just got back but can you make another trip to Remus for me?" Harry asked. Hedwig hooted her confirmation and allowed Harry to tie the letter to her leg before flying off into the night. Stifling a yawn, Harry flopped back on his bed and fell asleep when his head hit the pillow


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Here is the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Animagus Training, and since I am not a female and only 21, I am pretty sure I don't own Harry Potter, unless I can get a piece of her hair for my polyjuice potion.

_Thoughts_

indented parts are something read

"Things that are said"

'Things said in parseltongue'

Harry woke up to light shining on his eyelids. Groaning he decided that he might as well get up since he was not going to be able to fall asleep again anytime soon. Realizing that it was Saturday and his family slept in later then normal today he knew he had an hour or 2 before he would be let out of his room to make breakfast. Grabbing the book "So you want to become an animagus?" he settled down and started reading.

Chapter 1

The start of a great discovery

Hello reader! This book covers all you need to know about becoming an animagus. An animagus is a wizard or witch that can transform into the designated animal at will. Not all wizards and witches are capable of becoming one and even then it can take up a month or two, extending to a few years in some cases. To start out, you must practice on getting into a relax state of mind which can be done any number of ways. The most popular one is to close your eyes and focusing on only your breathing and thinking of nothing else. If you are having troubles accomplishing this chapter 2 covers various methods used by other wizards or witches. No matter what method you take, this will have to be done multiple times before you can accomplish this at a moments notice. A person skilled in occlumency should have no problems accomplishing this since this is the first step in learning occlumency.

_Well, that's is nice _Harry thought_ I'll be able to work on both things at the same time, although I always had trouble doing it with Snape, but being with him is never a relaxing time_

Harry sat down the book and got himself comfortable on the bed and tried to focus only on his breathing. He had no idea how long he had been there before his uncle called him to make breakfast. After breakfast when he expected to be given another list of chores to do, his uncle had other plans.

"Boy, the family and I are heading out for the day. I'm going to lock your room and your to be good" Said uncle Vernon

Harry nodded his confirmation before following his uncle to his room and getting locked in. _It gives me plenty of time to read the animagus book I received. _

The day past quickly for Harry reading most of the animagus book while his family was gone. By the time the came back and let him out to make dinner, he had finished the introduction, read various ways to relax his body, and had started reading the next chapter which talked about having to do a ritual for the first transformation which would allow him to transform back and forth whenever he wanted to. When he came back into his room later that night, he saw that Hedwig had returned with a package and another brown owl which was also carrying a package for him. After untying the packages from them both the brown owl left and Hedwig flew over to sit on Harry's shoulder were he started to stroke her feathers mindlessly. When Harry opened the package Hedwig had brought him he saw a note from Lupin inside

Here is the books you wanted on blood wards Harry, don;t really know what you wanted to know about them so they are pretty general. If you need something more specific let me know. The other package contains the occlumency books you wanted and I'm glad you are eager to learn it but don't forget to have some fun too. Stay safe!

Moony

Harry opened the other package and confirmed that the books were for occlumency like Moony had said. Putting the books underneath the loose floorboard in his room, he grabbed the animagus book, sat on his bed and continued to read

In order to become an animagus a small ritual is required to be done and is one of few rituals not counted as dark magic or banned by the ministry as of date. After drawing the circle as shown on the next few pages, the person wanting to become an animagus must sit in the center of the circle, clear his mind of all stray thoughts, and repeat the phrase interiorem anima mutatio. If the person has truly cleared his mind and is strong enough wizard (see chapter 4 labeled Why won't it work? to see the test on how to determine if you are strong enough), the person will transform into his animagus form. If the ritual has been done correctly the person can now transform back into a human and back into his animagus form again at any time and as many times as he or she wants. Flipping through the next few pages and seeing the details on making the ritual circle Harry sat the book on his desk And opened the floorboard, grabbed a book about occlumency called "Training your mind" and settled down to read. The first couple chapters was just introducing the reader to occlumency and how to clear you mind which he had already read about in the other book. Yawning, harry sat the book on his desk and wrapped up his day doing breathing exercises to clear his mind before heading to bed.

Ok readers, probably a couple chapters from now we will have Harry transform into his animagus form. I have a few paths I can take the story depending on what I decide on making him and I want you to help decide what path I should take. Either leave your answer in a review or pm your answer and we will go from there. The choices are: Panther, house cat, kitten, tiger, ferret, snake. If you have a certain animal in mind and a good idea on how Harry might meet up with Draco in that form, I will be willing to listen but no guarantees there. And yes folks, Draco is coming probably 3 or 4 chapters from now so it won't be much longer before he arrives.

interiorem = inner

anima =animal

mutatio = change


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Readers! Had the urge to starts working on it more so this came out earlier then I planned. But, that is good for you guys :D Anyways, I don't own harry potter...blah blah blah...and now to the chapter!

Harry wakes up like normal, to the sun beating down on his eyelids. Hearing his uncle stomp about the house coming to Harry's door and unlocking it, Harry sighed and got ready for another day at the Dursley's. While going about his daily list of chores, Harry practiced relaxing and clearing his mind which came to him surprisingly easy. _I guess not being with Snape really helps, _harry thought to himself. Harry did not know how good he had to be in order to be able to transform but he believed he would be ready for his first try in a couple days at this rate. _The marauders said it took them years but they were younger when they did it plus they probably didn't have all day to work on it like I do._ Shrugging to himself, Harry worked quickly on finishing his chores for the day. When he went to his room late that day he began studying the ritual circle he would have to draw for his animagus transformation. Once he was fairly confident in being able to draw it while using the book as a guide he realized that it was getting quite late. Deciding to start drawing the circle tomorrow, he picked up the occlumency book and began to read. The book was very vague on how somebody went to defending their mind and left it to the reader to decide how his imaginary defenses were to be set up in his mind. It also mentioned that occlumency defenses were guarded heavily and past down among the family so it had very little examples. _That makes sense, the defense really doesn't work if everybody uses the same thing. Now...what should my defenses look like? I have always loved Hogwarts so I could do that, but I need a good place inside it...The Chamber of Secrets! Of course! Since ill make it a replica of the real thing, the only people that could get in would be me and...oh...right. Voldemort would still be able to get in. I wonder if he knows about the room of requirement. I guess that will have to do. I wonder if I could find out what my family used as their defenses...maybe they have something in the vaults at Gringotts, they Potter's are a rich, old wizarding family after all. _Deciding to visit Gringotts when he had the chance Harry went about picturing Hogwarts in his mind and shoving all his memories and thoughts into the room of requirement in a room which only he could access. Feeling satisfied with his success for the night, Harry went to bed and fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Harry woke to his uncle yelling for him to get up and make breakfast. _Ugh...apparently occlumency takes a lot out of a person. I feel exhausted and I just woke up. _Yawning, and trying to hurry up and get downstairs before his uncle got really mad, Harry knew that today was going to be a grueling day. As Harry came to his room that evening he found out he was right. Too tired to begin working on the circle even though he had planned to do that, he did a few breathing exercises before collapsing in bed and going to sleep.

The next morning started out much better with Harry getting up just in time to make breakfast and do his chores. When he got to his room he was still feeling good and got to work immediately on the ritual circle using his quill to draw and some leftover ink from last year to make it. Although not a very complicated circle any mistake could cause the person to be trapped in their animagus form for a certain period of time, getting stuck permanently part way through the change, or even losing their mind and becoming their animagus form with heart mind and soul. Harry knew he had to take his time to not make any mistakes since he had not taken ancient runes or arithmancy so he was solely relying on what the book said to draw. Harry worked tediously at his task late into the night. When his hand started to cramp about three quarters of the way through, Harry decided to call it a night and did his daily breathing exercises to clear his mind before going to bed hoping he could finish the ritual circle tomorrow.

Harry was able to finish the circle the next day as planned and it was still early in the night but too late for Harry to try the transformation. He wanted the full night to get used to his form before he had to go to bed, so he instead when and received his book about blood wards titled "Your Blood Wards and You." As he was reading Harry became more confused by the minute, because if he was reading it write, which he was pretty sure he was, is that the way blood wards work is using your own blood on an already existing ward, you make it where only people related to that blood could pass through or key in other people to be allowed to past through it. It also did not matter what your age was when putting your blood into the ward. _Which means I could just get my own house and make them._ Harry thought to himself. _Also, since Voldemort used my blood when he resurrected himself, doesn't that mean he is no longer stopped by the blood wards?_ The most disturbing fact of information Harry found was that after the first fall of Voldemort, all blood magic was considered illegal by the ministry. This was because too many new potions and spells were being made that were dark used blood of the victim in it for the ministry too keep up with the banning of them. _So having the blood wards on my house is illegal? But, then why doesn't the ministry try busting me? Or... _Harry thought with a shudder, _maybe there are no blood wards on my house and Dumbledore just wants to keep me here. But why would he want that? _Seeing that it was getting late Harry got ready for bed and laid in bed tossing and turning trying to figure out what was going on.

Harry excitedly went through all his chores the next day wanting to try and see if he could become an animagus that night. When he finally got to his room, he checked the circle once more to make sure all the runes were right before getting inside the circle and sitting down. Trying to calm down, Harry did his breathing exercises until he was relaxed. Then he began to chant.

" interiorem anima mutatio, interiorem anima mutatio, interiorem anima mutatio..." and so on. Harry did not know how much time had pass and was considering trying again tomorrow when he was suddenly hit with an all encompassing blinding pain. _The book never said it would hurt! _Harry thought letting out a whimper as he felt the changes began before he blacked out from the pain

Next time folks, I know it's frustrating for me to end there, it is frustrating for me as well XD. But, since I don't know what im going to do as his animagus form at the moment I am not able to write anymore. Tonight I should have decided by then, and dont forget to vote for what form you guys prefer to see. The choices again are: Panther, house cat, kitten, tiger, ferret, snake.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody :D we finally get to see Harry in his animagus form. Thank you all for voting and we are up to over 700 views. O.o I don't want lawyers after my butt so let me make sure you all know I don't own Harry Potter in the real world. Also we get some story from Dumbledore's point of view so right what you think about me doing that. Without further ado, here is chapter 5.

_Ugh..._Harry groaned when he became conscious once more. As Harry rose to stand he fell forward face first. _This is what it must feel like when you get run over...I feel like crap. _Even in his groggy state, Harry was able to hear movement outside his door. Still, not completely into an alert state of mind, he tried to remember what had happened last night. When he remembered he instantly became alert. _The animagus ritual! _Panicking, Harry tried to do his breathing exercises in order to think clearly. Slowly opening his eyes, Harry took in his surroundings. _Well...i can obviously see better. _Looking at his hands he quickly realized they were no longer hands. Instead they were paws covered in black fur! Struggling to stand up Harry then heard the door to his room opening. _Shit_! _I need to change back now!_ Quickly trying to focus on becoming human he realized nothing was happening. Harry looked over at the door to see his cousin Dudley.

"MOM!" Dudley yelled as he walked out of Harry's room. "Harry isn't in his room and he brought some cat in!" Harry stood facing the door in shock not knowing what to do about his current situation. When his aunt Petunia walked into the room, she took one look at Harry, instantly turned a deathly white, and slam shut the door as she ran out of the room screaming for Harry's uncle. _Ok...was not expecting that response._ Picking up that he could still hear a little of what his aunt Petunia was saying he listened in "...panther...dangerous...il it" If Harry could have shrugged in his form he would have because he didn't see what the big deal was. It did answer his question of what he was. _A panther...huh...i thought they were much bigger then this. _Before Harry could think anymore his door was busted open. Looking at who was coming in this time, Harry recognized his uncle and the shotgun he was aiming at him. _WHAT THE!_ Going on instinct, Harry bolted for the opening underneath his uncle's feet as the shotgun was shot.

BLAM!

Feeling pain but ignoring it at the moment, Harry sprinted out of his room and downstairs. _Shit, shit, shit...i need to get out of here before my uncle kills me. _Seeing an open window that lead out to the front Harry leaped towards it hoping he could make it through. Still brand new to his form he had to scramble to crawl out the window when his back legs did not come high enough to come out with the rest of his body. As he leaped down to the yard he heard his uncle's shotgun fire again. This time there was no pain so he hoped that his uncle had missed. With no particular destination in mind, he started running down the road away from his house.

Once the adrenaline had worn off harry realized he had to go to sleep before he would be able to do anything else. Steering of the sidewalk Harry crawled under the nearest bush and went to sleep.

Dumbledore's office

Dumbledore was going about his business when one of the many trinkets on his desk started beeping at him. Grabbing at it, he realized it was the one that told him when Harry left the wards of his house. _Foolish boy, he could get his self killed leaving his house with Voldemort back into the full swings of things._ Grabbing some floo powder, he threw in in the fire calling out "Figg's house!" before disappearing in a flash of flame.

Noticing that Mrs. Figg was still asleep, Dumbledore quickly left the house and went over to where Nymphadora Tonks was hiding in the bushes. Startled at the sudden appearance of Dumbledore, she would have fallen over if she was not already sitting down.

"Hello Tonks," Dumbledore greeted, "where has Harry run off to this time?"

Confused, Tonks replied, "nowhere, sir, what makes you think that?"

"An instrument in my room alerts me whenever Harry decides to leave the Dursley's house, maybe there is something wrong with it, shall we go and question the Dursleys on Harry's current location?"

Agreeing, Tonks and Dumbledore crossed the street and knocked on the entrance of Number 4 Privet Drive. When the door opened Dumbledore began to question Mr. Dursley.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley, I was hoping I could have a word with Harry, could you ask him to come here please?"

"He's not here" Vernon grumbled, "wasn't in his room when we went to wake him up this morning, instead, he had a freaking panther in his room! Wasn't able to kill it but got it to leave this house. Lazy, good for nothing boy, bringing in weird animals into our house"

Probing Mr. Dursley with legilimency, Dumbledore was able to verify that he was indeed telling the truth. "Thank you Mr. Dursley, we will be off now" Dumbledore said as he walked towards the street with Tonks following behind him. "Well Tonks, it seems that Harry has become an animagus, a panther cub at that. It is imperative that we find him and bring him back home, I will get the rest of the order that is available at the moment and you can begin the search for him" Dumbledore went back to Mrs. Figg's house to foo out, hoping that they would find Harry quickly, but had a feeling it was going to turn into a long day.

The majority of you reviewers wanted Harry to be a panther (so did I, that's why I listed it first) so there we go! Now, the reasoning for being a cub is actually quite simple. Since most wizards live to be about 140 with one being over 700, Harry being 15 makes him quite young. Since I believe the more powerful wizards live longer Harry would probably live to be 200. Since black panthers only live for 12 years in the wild. Harry would be 10 months old cub if you change his age into panther years. Harry should run into Draco in the next chapter or 2 for all you impatient to see him. (I know I am)So, hope you like and I plan to update sometime tomorrow so be on the lookout for more!


	6. Chapter 6

Settling down to write this chapter took more effort then I thought, but I was able to tread through the writer's block swamp that occurred. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing this story, which is now over 1200 views. You guys are awesome and here is chapter 6 for you guys. :D

Groaning, Harry slowly came back to conscious. Confused out why he was not lying on his bed or woken up by his relatives, he opened his eyes and was confused at seeing a bush over his head until he remembered the morning he woke up from his transformation. Trying to figure out why everything seemed to be tinged in green, he realized that it was night. _Wow...I see really good at night, too bad I have no idea what day it is or where I though that is cool I need to transform back now and go home. _Relaxing, Harry concentrated on transforming but to his dismay he was unable to. _Ugh! Why won't it work! Did I mess up the circle? But I was so sure..._Harry began to think of the consequences of the ritual going wrong. _Well, since I still have my mind, I guess I don't have to worry about that, the only other thing I remember is that it said you will be stuck in your form for a certain amount of time. I hope I'm not stuck like this forever!_

_Now...where do I go from here? I can't go back to my uncle's house because he would try killing me again, and I can't summon the night bus, I could head to the Leaky Cauldron but how? _Looking around and trying to figure out how to head to London, he noticed the clear sky. _The view of the night sky sure is good though...THE STARS! If I can find the north star and use it to help me head north, I should be walked into London eventually, unless I already past it. _Trying not to dwell on that last part, Harry found the north star in the sky and heading towards London. Now that the adrenaline had worn off and he was no longer running on instinct, Harry had difficulty walking at first but figured it out quickly enough. Hearing his stomach growl he ignored it, he was used to not having much to eat anyways. He had no clue on how long he walked but eventually he spotted the leaky cauldron. When he arrived at the door he was surprised to see it open up for him. _I wonder why it opened for me, is it because I am an animal? No, why would Tom want the door to do that, maybe it is because I am in my animagus form. _Thanking Tom in his mind Harry strolled in but kept to the shadows not wanting anybody to see him. _Now to get to Diagon Alley and get someone who knows me to help out, Fred and George should be at their shop in the morning so I can go there and wait for them. Then, I will have to figure out how to convince them that I am Harry but one step at a time. _Harry strolled on to the back of the shop and went to the wall leading to Diagon Alley. Since he had no way to hit the bricks needed to open up the door, he sat in wait in the shadows for somebody to open it up. After what seemed quite some time, somebody eventually came and opened up the door and Harry slipped by them and began looking for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. After Harry found the shop he jumped unto the window sill, making the jump this time, and settled down to wait. Hearing his stomach growl again he realized it would be a long wait. As the hours dragged on Harry's patience thinned. _This is going to be forever, maybe I can find something to eat while I wait._ Hopping down, Harry began exploring the mostly deserted Diagon Alley. Finding Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, he found out there was a light on inside. Hoping he could beg for some ice cream, he began scratching the door and whimpered. Soon enough Florean Fortescue came to the door and opened it up

"Awww...you lost little cat?" Florean Fortescue said. Hearing Harry's stomach growl he realized what the cat wanted. "Wait right there cat I'll get some ice cream for you" and went back into the shop

Happy that he was getting fed, Harry sat down to wait with his tail wagging behind him. When Florean Fortescue returned, he was carrying a small bowl of ice cream. Setting it down on the floor in front of Harry, Florean Fortescue told Harry "Now you eat this up, and don't worry about the bowl, I'll come back out right before I head to bed to pick it up, you came just in time little one. After you finish you should go try finding your owner or head of to Magical Menagerie, the saleswoman there could help you find a nice home. Now I'm off to get ready for bed" as he closed the door behind him.

Finishing up the bowl of ice cream, it looked like things were looking up. As soon as Harry, thought that though, harry felt some water fall on his nose. Shaking his nose Harry looked up. _Oh please don't rain, please don't rain, _but of course, it was not meant to be_._ Grumbling to himself. Harry quickly looked for some shelter. Seeing none near by, Harry started to spring down the alley. Finally seeing an overhang he quickly dove for the shelter. Shivering and shaking, Harry settled down to wait out the storm. Tired from the long walk to the Diagon Alley, unknowingly losing a good chunk of blood from the shotgun wound, and finally having a full belly made Harry groggy. He tried to stay awake, but fell asleep. He woke up not much later, but was still too groggy to do anything when he was picked up by somebody. Feeling their warm body pressed against his and a hand stroking his back, he unconsciously starting purring. He heard two people talk and was able to pick up that the person holding him was a woman, he continued to bask in the good feelings of being petted and fell back asleep in the woman's arms.

I know this chapter is short but I will post another one sooner then normal to make up for it. It was too good of a cut off point to pass up. Draco will show up in the next chapter and that's where the going will get good. Review and watch for more to come soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Here we go everybody, chapter 7 is here! Now that I made it through the writer's block swamp the story is practically writing itself at the moment. Draco also finally shows up and meets Harry. Since this may come to a shocker to somebody, I am not JK Rowling which means I don't own Harry Potter.

When Harry woke up, he was so comfortable he almost fell asleep again. _My bed never has felt so comfy before, even the ones in Gryffindor tower did not compare. Realizing_ that could only mean he was not in his bed or in Gryffindor tower, he quickly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. His first thought was that the room was huge and was almost the size of the Gryffindor common room but was painted in a dark green instead of a scarlet red. The bed he was laying on was indeed not his, an expensive looking desk and chair could be seen against the wall across from him. Next to the desk was a door that was partially opened and looked like it lead to the bathroom. Looking at the rest of the room, one wall was mostly taken up by a bookshelf and had a window which looked outside next to it. The other wall had only a closed door which Harry assumed lead to the rest of the house. _Shit, that woman must have taken me to her house. At least she is a witch, maybe she could figure out that I'm not an actual panther and help me transform back before letting me go._ As Harry went to stand up he felt an extra weight around his neck. Looking down at his neck he noticed an emerald green collar on his neck. _Hey! I'm not some animal to collar up...ok maybe I am an animal at the moment, but that doesn't mean you can just go and collar me!_ Unsure about what would happened if he transformed with the collar on and still not knowing who he was with, Harry decided to not trying to transform back into a human. Just then, Harry picked up that he could hear people talking on the other side of the door. Hopping on to the floor and going up to the door in order to hear better, he listened in.

"But mom!" A male voice Harry couldn't place at the moment. "I never said I wanted a freaking panther! Besides, would the old coot even allow me to bring him to Hogwarts?"

"Of course dear," Harry heard the lady who he recognized as the lady who picked him up responded "The rules are that you can bring an owl, toad, or cat to school, nothing says it can not be one of the larger cats, besides, he is only a cub at the moment. Did you really think I would let you go to Hogwarts without some familiar who could stand by your side? You also didn't see him, cold, wet, and somebody had the audacity to wound him in his tail!"

Looking back at his tail, Harry found that it was wrapped up in some gauze. _Hmm...guess uncle Vernon did hit me, kind of forgot about that, also surprised I didn't notice that sooner. Of course, I am still getting used to having a tail so..._Harry's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door he was standing by open up. Taking a few steps back ad looking up at who had entered the room, he would have become pale white if it was possible. Instead he turned tail and ran under the bed. _Why does this always happen to me, of course Mrs. Malfoy would have to be the one to pick me up, and they are planning on giving me to Draco? Pfftt...as if._

"See? He doesn't even want to be with me" Draco told his mother. _Of course I don't,_ Harry thought to himself.

"Nonsense dragon, you just startled him that's all" Mrs. Malfoy responded. "I will leave the two of you to get better acquainted, and see how your father is coming along in finishing the bonding circle," as she walked out of the room. _BONDING CIRCLE! I will have no part in this bonding circle and that is final. _Harry thought to himself. Harry then realized he was in, what he know guessed, was Draco's room, with only Draco and him in it. _I am so dead._ Just then he heard movement occurring next to the bed and looked over to see Draco on his knees looking at him

"Come on cat," Draco said, "we might as well get accustomed to being with each other since that seems to be what mother and father are set on me doing" Then in a voice Harry only picked up because of his enhanced hearing he heard "just like them forcing me to take the Dark Mark"

Curiosity now peaking inside Harry, he slowly walked over to Draco to see if he would say anything more on the matter. When he got close enough Draco grabbed him and brought him to his chest as he stood up. Harry stiffened at being grabbed by Draco but eventually began to relax to Draco's petting that was occurring. Confused at why he was not mauling the blond he heard Draco speak again.

"Well, at least I don;t have to worry about you mauling me since that collar of your stops you from attacking anybody, don't worry after the ritual is done, there would be no need for it anymore. Which is good, kind of hard for you to defend me if you are unable to attack." _Well, that explains it _Harry thought. _Still can't force me to do any bonding ritual...ok...maybe if you keep scratching right behind that ear...this is so humiliating, stuck as a cat in the arms of my rival, and purring as loud as a car engine._

A CRACK! sounding inside the room snapped Harry out of his thoughts. Looking around the room, he spotted a house elf with a plate in one hand. _Wonder what he has, it sure smells good whatever it is._

"Master Draco, Itsy brought Master Draco's cat food that Master Mrs. Malfoy requested" The house elf named Itsy said.

"Thank you, put it on the ground and leave" Draco responded.

"Right away master Draco!" Itsy said as he put the plate on the ground and apparating out of the room with a CRACK! Harry then squirmed out of Draco's grasp and landed on the ground.

_Mmmm...salmon...maybe staying here a couple days wouldn't be so bad, I could get used to this type of pampering, just have to make sure that they don't do that bonding ritual on me. _"Well, I'm glad you like it" Draco commented, "now I just need to think of a name for you, but that can wait till tomorrow, right now, I'm going to get ready for bed." harry ignored Draco for the most part and continued to eat the salmon. When he finished he looked around and saw Draco heading his way in silk pajamas. _Of course he has silk pajamas, spoiled prat. _Just then he realized Draco was planning to take him to the bed with him and sprinted underneath the bed.

"Fine, you don't have to sleep with me, but it does get a little cold at night so suit yourself" Draco told Harry as he climbed into the bed. Soon after, his breathing slowed as he fell asleep. As the night wore on, Harry realized with a shiver that Draco was right about it getting cold. Realizing there was no way of him getting any sleep this way he sucked up his pride and jumped on to the bed and laid down next to Draco. _I'm just doing this because I am cold, that is the only reason I am getting anywhere near him. _Harry thought to himself as he fell asleep next to Draco.

If you readers have any good suggestions for a name for Harry I am all ears, I'm trying not to copy anybody else story so the names that come to mind I don't know if I'm making up or just one from a story I have already read, and I have read a lot of them. So hope you guys like it and the early update and will try getting the next one out sometime tomorrow. Also the 1700 views guys is awesome. Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Howdy folks! Time to get another chapter thrown down. Lion King soundtrack was a great help at knocking the writer's block on this chapter. I don't own Harry Potter if you were wondering.

Harry came to conscious from one of the best sleeps he ever had to an empty bed. Yawning, he looked around Draco's room and saw Draco sitting at his desk. Hungry, he meowed at Draco who turn to look at Harry.

"Oh good, your awake, give me a second to have Itsy bring you some salmon to eat." Draco told Harry while he summoned Itsy with a snap of his fingers.

"Itsy go get some salmon for my cat," Draco commanded.

"Right away, master Draco!" Itsy responded as he apparated to the kitchens before returning not to long after with a fresh plate of salmon. Itsy sat it on the floor and apparated again out of Draco's room. Harry jumped to the floor and began to eat. _Like I said earlier, I could get used to this pampering _harry chuckled to himself.

"Now that your awake and eating, I have to figure out what to call you" Draco told Harry.

"How about emerald?" _Nah, to cliché, _Harry thought as he shook his head.

"Midnight? NightLeo? PitchBlack? Hunter?" Draco continued listening of names as Harry shook his head to each one.

"Kitty?" Draco through out there as he ran out of names to call Harry which got a loud no from Harry.

"Of course, what's wrong with me, I should stick to traditions, how about Caelum?" Harry, tired of going through the names, and hoping that Draco wouldn't actually considered naming him kitty, quickly agreed to it.

"Good, know I think you are ready to see the rest of the family" Draco said as he picked up Harry from the floor. After trying to escape Draco's hold on him and failing, he settled down to just relaxing in the feeling of being petted. When he heard Draco talking his focused on his surroundings again and was a little surprised to see them out in a large family room with Mrs. Malfoy sitting on a black leather armchairs.

"Hello mother, father, I named him Caelum, I thought you would agree with that" Draco said

"yes, that is fine Draco, why don't you put him down so he can explore the manor some and we can go eat breakfast with your father." Mrs. Malfoy told Draco as she stood to head towards the door behind her. Draco after setting down Harry soon followed. Now that he was buy himself Harry inspected the room he was in.

Another black leather chair accompanied the one that Mrs. Malfoy had been in both facing a large fire on the other wall. The room was dark green just like Draco's room. The room also had a couple paintings in it which at the moment were empty. Not really up to exploring the manor and getting lost Harry walked over to the fire before flopping down on the floor and closing his eyes.

When Harry was picked up later he was startled out of his sleep but calmed down again when he realized it was just Draco picking him up. When Draco put him down again Harry attempted to move and was shocked to find out he was unable to move. Trying not to panic he looked around the room and saw Draco standing over him, Mrs. Malfoy in the corner watching the two of them, and Mr. Malfoy standing next to her saying something to Draco. Looking down at the floor he realized Draco and him were in the middle of a ritual circle. _Oh shit, shit, shit, this must be that bonding ritual they were talking about, I have got to get out of here!_ But try as he might, Harry was unable to move any of his paws. Giving in to his fate for the moment, Harry began to listen to what Mr. Malfoy had been speaking about all this time.

"...and you will be his guardian as much as he is yours?" Mr. Malfoy asked Draco to which he responded "I will"

"Then let it be known that these two, animal and person, familiar and wizard, have become one in mind, body, and soul, so mote it may be. facio humana **daemonion unos... facio humana daemonion unos... facio humana daemonion unos..." Mr. Malfoy chanted.**

**As the chant continued Harry began to feel a headache coming and was having a harder time focusing on anything that was going on in the room. When the headache reached an all new extreme and he thought his head was going to explode, Harry past out.**

**This came sooner then expected but it came out shorter then I would like so I think it evens out. Since I do not speak Latin I'm just going off the internet on these definitions so if anybody actually knows Latin and wants to correct me, I would appreciate it**

**facio = make**

**humana= human**

**daemonion =familiar**

**unos = one**


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter was harder then I thought it was going to be since I need to decide how soon Draco figures out that his panther is Harry Potter. Here is chapter 9 of a fanfiction by a person who has no claim to Harry Potter except for owning a copy off all 7 books.

When Harry woke he was still sporting a headache from earlier but it had toned down thankfully. As he looked around he found that he was again on Draco's bed with Draco next to him asleep. With his head hurting so much Harry decided he would just lay there a little longer and closed his eyes. Sometime later, Harry heard Draco groan next to him and he opened his eyes to look at the blonde.

"Ugh...still have a headache from the ritual" Draco said to himself.

Just then the door opened to let in Severus Snape with a potion in hand.

"Your awake I see, drink this to help get rid of the headache" Snape told Draco as he handed him the potion which Draco thanked for and drunk before handing the empty bottle back to Snape.

As Draco closed his eyes to go back to sleep, Snape grabbed Harry roughly which got a meow in protest from Harry.

"I'm going to make sure the ritual had no ill effects to your cat Draco, go back to sleep" Snape told Draco when he opened his eyes to see what Snape was doing. Satisfied with that answer, Draco closed his eyes again as he stormed out of the room with Harry in tow. Unsure of where Snape was taking him, he tried to keep track on how to get back to Draco's room but was unable to do so with the manor being so large and him exploring so little of it so far. Eventually they reached a room which Harry guessed was Snape's where Snape sat Harry down on the floor.

"So cat, are you just a random panther cub that Mrs. Malfoy happened to stumbled upon, or are you really the idiot boy named Harry Potter who tried to become an animagus this summer?" Snape asked to which Harry just looked up at Snape and stared, shocked that the potion master had figured it out. "Well, only one way to find out" Snape said as he pointed his wand at Harry who was too shocked to do anything and said "Anima aperio!"

Harry felt the beginnings of his transformation back into a human. His body stretched out, his tail disappeared, and his fur shriveled up but Harry was busy trying not to cry out from the pain of being forced to change. When he felt the collar he had on him he panicked for a second, thinking it would choke him, but it grew with him as well. When the transformation was complete it left Harry gasping for air.

"YOU IDIOT BOY!" Harry heard Snape yell, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING TRANSFORMING ALONE! YOUR LUCKY YOUR NOT COMPLETLY AN ANIMAL YOU PRAT!" When Snape stopped yelling Harry looked up to see Snape gasping for air with his hand over his eyes and looking up into the air. "Tell me everything so I can report back to Dumbledore the mess you got into this time accurately" Snape asked Harry which began his story from when he received the letter from Sirius only mentioning that Sirius wanted him to become an animagus and nothing more from the letter.

"Should have known he would have convinced you to do something like this, that mutt" Snape grumbled to himself. "You might as well transform back so I can take you back to Draco while I tell Dumbledore and we figure out how to save you again from yourself" Snape told Harry

"Sir? Would you happen to know what day it is? I kind of have lost track with everything going on." Harry questioned Snape.

"It is about a week before school starts so don't get your hopes up on us coming for you before then" Snape answered. _A week? Wow, I know I got the letter from Sirius on my birthday but still, I must have been out of it more then I thought._

"Do you know how long it has been since the bonding ritual?" Harry decided to question Snape further to which he replied, "a week, now transform back before you are missed" Snape responded then said in a softer voice "still have no idea how that worked you can't be a wizard's familiar and a wizard at the same time, expect Harry to break all the rules that wizarding law knows."

Now that Harry knew what he was transforming into this time, the transformation went a lot faster and had no pain like the first time. Back as a panther, Harry looked up to see Snape open the door and say behind him for Harry to follow and continued down the hallway which Harry padded up to walk next to Snape's side as they walked back to Draco's room. Harry was to busy following Snape to get a good look at his surroundings as they walked. When they reached a closed door, Snape opened it up to reveal Draco's bedroom with a sleeping Draco on the bed. Harry strolled into Draco's room and stopped when he heard Snape talking to him.

"I will see you later cat, try not to get into any more trouble while I am away" Snape told Harry as he closed the door. Still feeling the headache Harry jumped on to Draco's bed to settle down to sleep more but woke Draco up in the process.

"Hello caelum, I guess you are all healthy then?" Draco asked Harry to which he responded with a meow in the affirmation. "Good now come here" Draco said to Harry as he stuck his arms out. Not exactly sure why Harry felt that listening to Draco was a good idea, he padded across the bed into Draco's arms and began to purr as Draco petted him. _Must be because being petted feels so good_Harry thought to himself as both him and Draco fell back asleep.

Snape came out of left field for me, was no where near thinking of implanting him in the story yet but the greasy git forced his way in when I wasn't looking. Next chapter to come out tomorrow like normal unless a spark of inspiration hits me until then, I am going back to playing League of Legends and Diablo 3, see ya guys!

Anima=animal

aperio =reveal


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is here folks and with this story reaching over 3500 views and Belldandy55555's review helped me decide what to write in this chapter. We get to see what Dumbldore has been doing during this whole time Harry has been absent. Harry Potter though is not owned by me otherwise everybody and their grandma would have been shown in their animagus forms.

Dumbledore's Office

After a little over 2 weeks of Harry being absent Dumbledore was frustrated beyond belief. He knew he should have put some spell on Harry to prevent him from leaving the Dursley's house this summer but thought he would be too wrapped in his mourning of Sirius's death to do anything rash as this. He was able to figure out through questioning the rest of the order that Harry had indeed try to become an animagus like he originally thought when he heard about the panther who was locked in Harry's room and Harry missing at the same time, but was able to confirm his suspicions after hearing from Lupin that Harry had requested some animagus books to read. The day after Harry left he was able to track Harry to where he went to Diagon Alley the night before but he vanished with what looked like an apparition but knew it couldn't be Harry's because it wasn't his magical residue left from the apparation and Harry did not yet know how to apparate. Dumbledore decided it must have been side-along apparation but no one Harry knew knew where Harry was now, and it did not look like Harry was taken by force, and believed Harry was smart enough to not apparate away with somebody he did not know. At the end of the week and no new leads on Harry's location, he was forced to tell the rest of the order what had occurred. That meeting did not go over well

Flashback moment

Dumbledore and the rest of the order was sitting around the dining room table at 12 grimmauld place with a few member, including Snape, deciding to stand near the walls.

"We are gathered hear today with some disturbing news, Harry had gone missing from his relatives." Dumbledore said which caused an uproar to occur throughout the room and some members to look horror stricken and a few to, like Mrs. Weasley, to burst into tears. "From what I can tell he was not taken out of his house by force and was only kicked out by the Dursley's home because of a small misunderstanding that occurred" Dumbledore continued.

"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Harry I believe has attempted to transform into an animagus this summer and has at least been partially successful. When Harry went missing a black panther cub was found in his room and scared for his family, Mr. Dursley took the panther out of his house." Dumbledore replied leaving out the part that he did so by gunpoint and had shot at the cub.

"So the prat turned himself into a cat for all eternity? Wonderful" Snape grumbled mostly to himself.

"I do not know if Harry is stuck as panther for any given amount of time or if he is stuck at all, the only thing I know is that after Harry was kicked out of his house, Harry went to Diagon alley and then disappeared. It would appear his side-along apparated with somebody but for the life of me I can not understand why, with who, and to where." Dumbledore concluded.

"So we can do nothing?" Mrs. Weasley said as she looked to burst into another round of tears.

"All we can do is be on the lookout for any panther cubs that we see or anybody resembling Harry. If anybody sees one of them they are to report back to me and we will think about what to plan from there." Dumbledore said which concluded the meeting.

End Flashback

As Dumbledore paced his office trying to think of what to do about Harry, Snape busted into his room.

"Ah Severus, what a pleasure to see you. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore said to Snape.

Ignoring the question about lemon drops, Snape began to speak "I found out where Potter is"

Dumbledore perked up at this "And, pray tell, is Harry at?" He questioned. Snape then told Dumbledore all he knew about Harry's predicament. "Hmmm...it seems that Harry has defied the rules yet again and did something marvelous once more" Dumbledore said to which Snape snorted at.

"I doubt we will be able to wrestle Harry away from Draco before term starts so we will wait until then, maybe Harry will have some good influence on Draco and help him come out from his father's thumb once and for all" Dumbledore said mostly to himself. Snape then excused himself and Dumbledore went back to his pacing and his planning.

There you go guys, a few people were probably wondering how Snape figured out how it was Harry so I put this chapter together for you guys. No Harry or Draco in this one but that will happen next chapter and since it is shorter then normal I will probably be putting another chapter later tonight since I am excited to get that part started.


	11. Chapter 11

Coming back to this for the second time to day O.o If you guys would prefer for me to take longer and post chapter or continue just posting a minimum of everyday and more whenever I get strokes of inspiration let me know. I write very...bursty is the best description, I write about 1000 words before a block comes and then let it simmer for some time before repeating process so I just post after the burst. Anyways I am rambling here is chapter 11 with Harry and Draco again which I don't own along with any riches that would come with owning them.

Malfoy Manor

Harry woke up feeling much better since he no longer had a headache anymore. Head felt weird though, like he was slightly disoriented and had trouble concentrating on what he was doing. Ignoring it and putting it off as the remains of the headache he looked around and saw Draco was now awake but still lying in bed with him.

"Hello, Caelum, I hope you slept well." Draco said to which harry responded with a nod. "Now you probably feel a little disoriented right? Our brains are still getting used from being connected at the bonding ritual," to which Harry started to growl and hiss at Draco.

"Hey what's wrong Caelum? Now that were are bonded there is a lot of advantages that we have over others, can you let me explain please?" Draco asked Harry worriedly to which Harry responded with just staring at Draco.

"Now that we are bonded we eventually should be able to communicate telepathically to each other eventually, probably within the week. If we are really lucky, the bond can let us see what the other sees from their point of view but even if were are lucky enough for that part to work it will take a while for that occur, a year or two. If you focus on the other you should be able to feel where the other person is and that will get easier as time where's on. The one downside we could find is that if one of us in extreme pain the other starts to feel that pain as well. I get some better senses while you get to be more intelligent since before you were only a normal panther. _Pfffttt...normal panther, yeah right _Harry thought amused at this before decided being bonded to Draco might suck, but it would not be something he had to change his daily life over. _Just got to watch out for myself if Draco ever gets into extreme pain. _

"Since we are both feeling better and I still need to do some shopping for school, why don't we had on over to Diagon Alley today?" Draco asked Harry. _Really? If we do that I could run off as soon as we get there, transform back and be free from having to be with Draco all day_. Harry showed he wanted to go by jumping of the bed and scratching at the door.

"Ok, ok, I need to get ready first then we can go" Draco said as he called for Itsy to bring them both breakfast. After having some more salmon and taking a nap while Draco got ready, Harry finally got to leave them room when Draco exited saying "Lets go tell mother where we are going Caelum then we can go."

Wanting to run but having to wait for Draco to show him the way, he instead ran up and down the hall waiting for Draco to make it to the other end until he heard Draco laughing.

"I guess you really want to go out, I am not surprised, we have both been cooped up in the house for some time now" Draco said as he opened a doorway leading to the dining room where Mr. Malfoy was sitting reading the _Daily Prophet_, and Mrs. Malfoy sitting at the other end drinking some tea.

"Hello, mother, since Caelum and I are feeling better, we were going to go to Diagon Alley if that was all right with you" Draco said to which Mrs. Malfoy agreed to. Draco then lead the way to a room adjacent to it which turned out to be the room Harry was in a little over a week ago. Both of them walked over to the fireplace and Draco picked Harry up to which got a meow from Harry.

"Can't have you getting lost in the floo networks now can we? I will just hold you for the trip." Draco said to Harry as he threw some floo powder he had gotten from the container above the fireplace and yelled Diagon Alley before being swept away in the green flames

Just like every other floo travel Harry hated it and felt like he would have fallen over if he could have but was held tightly in Draco's arms. When they reached their destination Draco sat Harry down and without hesitation Harry took off in a sprint. He got about 5 feet away from Draco before Harry suddenly was prevented anymore from tugging on his collar.

"Sorry Caelum, I can't risk you getting lost in the crowd or someone taking you so the as long as a wear the matching bracelet" to which Draco showed to Harry was worn around his wrist, "you and I can't get separated by more then 5 feet" Seeing that he was defeated for now Harry trudged back over to stand back next to Draco. "all we need to do is get my books at Flourish and Blotts then we can head over to Magical Menagerie to get you a name tag and some toys. Seeing no other option Harry followed Draco to the bookstore. They retrieved Draco's books without incident and then head over to Magical Menagerie. Upon entering the store Harry looked around as much as he could seeing that he had to stay within 5 feet of Draco. Ignoring the animals that were on sale Harry's eye was suddenly caught by one toy in particular. It was a rat that reminded Harry of Peter Pettigrew's rat form. _I will not degrade myself in to playing with toy rats _Harry thought to himself. But as time passed the more his willpower diminished. He eventually came to sit next to the toy and batted it once with his paw. Coming to life the toy started to scurry around the shop and Harry soon gave chase. His chase was cut short by the tug of the collar but tried to get the rat whenever it came close enough. Harry eventually was able to catch it thanks to Draco moving about the shop and started to shake it around in his mouth when it started squeaking like a rat. Unnoticed by Harry, Draco took this opportunity to attach a name tag to Harry's collar. Harry came back to his senses when Draco picked up Harry and left the shop. Harry almost dropped the rat when he noticed that he had completely missed the fact that Draco had finished checking out and apparently stuck a name tag on him since his collar was heavier but could not get a look at what it said. As they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo back to the manor, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione head their way. _Oh god please not be coming over to tell Draco what a git he is, I don;t want to be in the confrontation. _Harry hoped but it was not meant to be.

"I should have known you would want a pussy cat Malfoy" Ron said

"For your information, he is a black panther cub, only about 10 months old" Draco replied

"You can't take a panther to Hogwarts, they are much to dangerous to keep as a familiar." Hermione countered

"Why don't you go read the rules again know-it-all the rules said you can bring a toad owl or cat, it did not say there were any cats against the rules" Draco responded to which Hermione was at a lost on how to respond. "Know if you guys are done bothering me I'll be on my way" Draco said as he left a severely reddened Ron and still shocked Hermione.

"I don't see why they can't leave me alone, and I wonder where Harry is, he is always with those two" Draco told Harry. _Harry? Harry? When have I ever been Harry to Draco? _Harry tried to figure this out and was still thinking about it when Draco entered a fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and yelled Malfoy Manor and vanished in a burst of green flames with Harry still secure in his grasp.

Ron and Hermione was a last minute throw in by the story that I had not planned to write about. This story is just writing itself these days and is totally throwing everything I planned on a tangent. But a writer must follow what the story wants and if it wants to throw the author over the flame he must do it willingly, so until next time I hope you guys liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

I was really worried I would not be able to post this since my internet is has gone AWOL on me today and I have been trying to find it since I can't write without my music. But I finally found it so here is chapter 12!

Upon their return from Diagon Alley, Draco carried Harry to the dining room where Mrs. Malfoy was sitting at the table

"I trust you got what you went for?" Mrs. Malfoy asked Draco to which he responded with a "yes mother."

"That is good, you are just in time for lunch" Mrs. Malfoy said as a she snapped her fingers to bring a pair of house elves to appear, one carrying Draco and Mrs. Malfoy's lunch of roast beef with potatoes and peas on the side, and Harry received some type of meat that he did not recognized but after trying it found out it was as delicious as the salmon and dug in. As they ate Draco informed his mother of his entire trip to Diagon Alley. After they all finished eating Draco excused himself from the table and headed for his room with Harry close by on his heels. When they got back to Draco's room Draco went over to his desk opened his charms text book he had left there previously, and got to work. Harry watched him for some time before yawning which caused him to drop the mouse toy he still had in his mouth to fall which then scurried underneath the bed. Deciding to take a nap, Harry jumped on to Draco's bed and fell asleep.

Harry was later woken up by Draco picking him up to which he responded to letting out another yawn.

"Come on sleepy head, it's is time for dinner," Draco pointed out while setting Harry on to the ground. Deciding that he was indeed hungry Harry followed Draco to the dining room once more. _I wonder why I am so sleepy recently, maybe it has something to do with being a cat, or maybe it is because I am finally not getting nightmares or visions from Voldemort that wake me up in the middle of the night that my body is deciding to catch up on some much needed sleep. _Harry thought to himself as he walked down the hall watching Draco's feet. When they arrived at the dining room Harry saw that Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were already sitting at the table with food already on the table but from his low point of view Harry was unable to see what they were eating. Looking around he saw a plate of the same food he had for lunch sitting on the floor next to Draco's seat and he jogged over to where the food was before eating with enthusiasm. As they at Draco gave a recap of the trip to Diagon Alley to his father. During the meal Mr. Malfoy suddenly grabbed his left arm with his right and excused himself from the table before making haste from the room. _There he goes to see his beloved master, _Harry exclaimed in his head at Mr. Malfoy's quick exit. Soon after, Draco excused himself and left the room with Harry quickly scurrying over to follow Harry since he did not want to get lost trying to make his way back to Draco's room.

When they entered Draco's room Draco plopped down on his bed and Harry jumped on to the bed soon after. Draco reached over and grabbed Harry and started petting him which Harry was just fine with as long as Draco didn't stop petting him._A little lower, a little to the right, ahh...right there, _Harry was thinking as he purred his contentment at the treatment he was receiving.

"The reason my father left is because he had a meeting to go with his master." Draco told Harry as he continued to pet him. "I am supposed to be getting the mark that shows I am a servant of his as well but I wish I did not have to." Hearing this, Harry focused more on what Draco was saying and looked up at Draco hoping the look he was giving him would get Draco to say more. Either he was planning on saying more or the look worked Harry did not know, but Draco continued.

"It is the main reason I tried to become Harry's friend that first year, if we were friends, he could protect me from my father, and now also his master, but he rejected me. Now I have no choice to become one and a Malfoy doesn't do anything halfway, so if I was going to become a death eater I was going to be the best there was, and be Harry's rival, but I still wish things were different. That's life, I guess." Harry did not know how long they lay there awake but Draco eventually went asleep. Harry was still trying to wrap his mind around what he had heard today. _I guess what he said makes sense, but it could be a trap in order for me to think he is on my side. But there is no way he could know it was me he was talking to, Snape only figured out probably because Dumbledore figured it out when he visited the Dursleys, so what Draco is saying must be true. Ugghhh...I'm to tired to deal with this though, so I will try to figure it out later. _Harry was unsuccessful at falling asleep for quite some time after but eventually fell asleep still laying in the crook of Draco's arm.

Here we go guys, since my internet is being super slow and won't play my music consistently the creative juices aren't flowing right now, I'll get back to this when my internet decides to stop moving at a snail's pace.


	13. Chapter 13

This story has made it to 5400 views with the first chapter holding a little over 1300. I am glad so many people find my story interesting enough to read since I have almost always hated writing (blame my English classes). So here is chapter 13 of Harry Potter and the Animagus Training which is the only thing I own.

The last week of summer seemed to fly by to Harry. Between eating and sleeping, most of Harry's day was already taken up. While he was a little depressed that he was spending so much time sleeping, he took it as a good sign since when he was awake he felt better then he ever had felt in his life. As Harry laid on the floor at Draco's feet in their compartment of the Hogwarts's express, he reflected on the one day he could not get out of his head which happened to be yesterday.

Flashback moment

Draco was walking to the dining hall for dinner with Harry walking right beside him. Through the time Draco and him had spent together Harry realized that Draco could be a nice guy whenever he was not being a git. They had just finished having fun with a loose shoestring that Draco found in his trunk while he was packing for the trip to Hogwarts tomorrow. When Draco opened the door to the dining room he froze and Harry peaked on over to the dining room and froze as well. Sitting at the head of the table was Lord Voldemort with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy at the seats next to him. Almost panicking and running, Harry soon calmed down somewhat when he realized that Voldemort most likely did not recognize him and was looking at Draco instead. Composing himself, Draco walked on over to the seat opposite of Voldemort and starting eating with everyone else, but Harry could tell that he was still tense and did not eat much. Harry did not eat much either even though he had salmon which was his favorite for dinner that night and spent most of his time looking up at Draco worryingly. When every finished eating nobody left the table and Harry believed they were waiting for something. He found out he was correct when Voldemort began to speak.

"So Draco, I see that you received a familiar this summer." Voldemort commented. "A panther, if I am correct?"

"Yes, my lord" Draco responded in a voice barely louder then a whimper.

"Hopefully your familiar can help you with the mission I have set for you, once you complete this task you will join your father as one of my Death Eaters." Voldemort said, "I am most displeased on your father's failure at the Department of Mysteries and completing this mission will get your family back in my good graces. This year, I need you to kill Dumbledore for me, I don't care how it is done, but I need it done soon. I sense that Dumbledore is up to no good and I need to prevent him from finding out about things that he shouldn't"

Since Harry did not want to draw attention to himself by moving to where he could see both Voldemort and Draco he instead stayed laying next to Draco side looking up at his face. When he was told of what his mission was, harry saw Draco go into shock for just a moment but he quickly covered up his surprise by that mask of his.

"As you wish my lord" Draco responded but it sounded dull, before he excused himself to "prepare" for his mission. Draco calmly walked out of the room and Harry took this as his cue to leave as well, he quickly followed Draco down the hall and entered Draco's room right behind Draco who almost shut the door on him not noticing Harry was following him. Once there the mask fell and he flopped onto the bed. Harry quickly jumped up next to him and saw tears forming in his eyes. Feeling his heart go out to Draco he tried to figure out how he could help Draco. He settled on laying next to Draco and butting his head against Draco's chest. Draco eventually noticed Harry and grabbed him closer to his chest as he continued to cry.

"I am such a dead man," Draco exclaimed. "Either I fail I don;t try to kill Dumbledore and the Dark Lord kills my family and I, or Dumbledore kills me when I try to kill him. There is no way I can kill that man, he might be an old geezer but he is way stronger then me. There is also no way that I could side with the light since Harry and I are rivals since first year and nobody would trust me since me dad is a Death Eater. Caelum, what do I do?" Draco asked as he continued to cry and eventually cried himself to sleep. As Harry laid there wrapped in Draco's embrace he tried to figure out what he could do to help Draco. _Whatever I do, I will protect Draco and his family from Voldemort, I may no be exactly a panther or who Draco thinks I am, but in a sense I am his familiar and will do whatever I can to protect him. _Harry spent the rest of the night watching the door to Draco's room watching for anybody who would dare come at Draco when he was asleep.

End of Flashback

When they came to the Hogwarts' Express, Draco was looking like his normal self once more, but Harry knew that Draco was still worried about what he was going to do about his mission he had received this year. When they entered an empty compartment Draco asked Harry if he could make sure nobody came in while he tried to catch up on some sleep and closed his eyes. Some of the other Slytherins tried to enter the compartment that Draco was in but one look at the growling panther at Draco's feet made them leave. Well except for Mrs. Parkinson, she required Harry standing up and taking a step towards her before she fled the scene. As they neared Hogwarts, Harry became worried at what would happen once they arrived. Since Snape knew who he was, Dumbledore probably did, and as much as he would have liked to join his friends at the great hall, he knew Draco was an emotional wreck even if he did not show it and he would probably break if Harry left him now. _Also if he finds out I'm Harry Potter, _Harry thought to himself worriedly. Harry just hoped Dumbledore would not reveal his secret and Harry would have time to somehow tell Draco who he was. Seeing that they were coming to a halt, Harry started to headbutt Draco to wake him up.

"Oh we are here, thanks Caelum." Draco said when he woke up and grabbed his things and left the compartment with Harry at his heels. The trip in the carriage was quite boring to, Draco and Harry had a carriage to themselves thanks to a little intimidation by Harry once more and Draco spent his time absently petting and scratching Harry behind his ears and Harry spent the time purring in pleasure. Once they entered the great hall some of the younger years tried to come and pet Harry bought he gave a soft growl in warning to back them off and followed Draco to his seat. Harry was not trying to be mean to anybody, he was just wanting to focus only on Draco at the moment and Draco looked like he did not want any company at the moment so Harry could do without some as well in order for Draco to have his. The sorting went by without incident and Harry just focused on Draco so he did not have to look at Snape or Dumbledore who he bet were looking at him.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts, or for you first years welcome to your first year here. Now there are some rules I want to tell you before we dig in. First, the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden. You are not allowed to go in there unless accompanied by a teacher. Filch has a list of banned items on his door so if you are unsure if something you have is allowed or not look at the list. And without further ado, tuck in!" Dumbledore exclaimed as the food appeared at the tables and a plate of salmon appeared at Harry's front paws. Harry dug in but keep a watchful eye on Draco the whole time who did not eat much before leaving once people around him started to finish up. Harry followed Draco to the Slytherin common room and when they entered they ran into Snape.

"Hello, Draco, I need to talk to you about why you were absent at the prefect meeting on the train today." Snape told Draco and then looked at Harry. Harry then felt the familiar probing of Snape's legilimency in his mind before hearing in his mind Snape speaking to him in his mind. _You on the other hand, need to go see Dumbledore at his office, he will let you in. _

"Can Caelum come with me?" Draco asked Snape

"Why don;t you let him explore the castle some, he will return later" Snape said. Harry took this as his cue to leave who went over to the entryway which opened for him magically and walked out dreading the meeting he was going to have with Dumbledore.

That is it for this chapter folks, Please review and look for more tomorrow!


	14. Chapter 14

Here is chapter 14 guys! I don't Harry Potter but I do own my wonderful laptop that I am writing this on.

Upon arriving at the gargoyle that guarded the entryway to Dumbledore's office, Harry was unsurprised to see Dumbledore standing there waiting for him.

"Ah, hello Caelum. Can you accompany to my office for just a moment? Fawkes and I are get lonely sometimes." Dumbledore as he said the password to the gargoyle and started walking up the stairs expecting Harry to follow. Sighing, Harry trudged up after Dumbledore into his office. When the door to Dumbledore's office closed, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Well, Harry, I would prefer for you to transform back so you can answer some questions I have for you." To which Harry responded by transforming back. Although the only other time he had done it was forced by the spell Snape cast, now that Harry had done it before, (even though it was forced) and being in much better health then when he had first transformed, Harry became human once more with ease. "Very good Harry, now I did here your story of how you wound up at Malfoy Manor, I have no idea what happened afterwards and would like to hear the story from you. So Harry repeated his story once more, including the meeting with Voldemort that occurred during his stay.

"I did not notice it before, since I was still worried Voldemort would figure out who I was, then I was worried about Draco after that, but my scar did not hurt during the whole dinner. I don't even know if the scar shows when I am a panther but before it would always hurt when Voldemort and I got close, do you have any idea why it did not?" Harry asked after he concluded his tale.

"Hmmm..." Dumbledore said as he stroked his beard, "I believe it has to do with the little bonding ritual that Lucius cast on Draco and you. If I remember correctly, it is an old bonding ritual used between an animal without human intelligence and a wizard. The ritual forcibly removes any and all magical bonds that the animal has to other beings, and creates one between the wizard and animal. Doing this also gives the animal human intelligence, the reason this bond was made, and in exchanged the wizard gains an increase in all the senses, some more then others, depending on the animal they bond to. Soon after the ritual, the wizard and familiar learn to communicate to each other through their minds, and eventually even send images to each other. Since the familiar now has human intelligence and a bond to a wizard, legilimency now is quite effective on them, since a skilled wizard can use that bond in order to enter the wizards mind. Luckily for the wizard, and the familiar, if the wizard learns, or knows occlumency, he guards the mind of his familiar like it is his own, but it becomes harder to do when the familiar is farther away. The most interesting fact is that this ritual is near impossible to do with animals that have human intelligence, and completely impossible to do with another wizard, even if he is in his animagus form."

"Um...sir? How do you know that the bonding actually worked, since it has been about a week and Draco and I still can't telepathically talk to each other, and Draco said it should only take that long to form." Harry questioned Dumbledore.

"Draco and you would be dead of course" Dumbledore said with little emotion in it, still clearly lost in thought.

"Oh," was the only response Harry could say in response.

"Now I am sure that your roommates have missed you Harry, and would be glad to see you safe and sound, and if any development occurs in the bond, please let me know." Dumbledore said as he dismissed Harry.

"Sir? I thought I was going to go back with Draco, wouldn't he be suspicious if he found Caelum missing?" Harry asked, not exactly sure what to think. Sure, he wanted to go see his friends, but Draco needed him at the moment more he thought.

"I think I can figure out a convincing way to fake Caelum's death, so no need to worry there Harry." Dumbledore said, once again trying to dismiss Harry.

"I kind of want to go back to Draco though, and I think he needs me now, or at least Caelum, since he doesn't know it is me yet." Harry responded.

"Would you rather have us tell Draco who Caelum really is then?" Dumbledore asked.

"NO! I mean, yes, I will tell him eventually, but not yet, I think he would not take it well at the moment." Harry said.

"Well...I guess I can give you time with Draco, I could just say that you are off training in private. I still want you to keep up in you classes, so you are going to have to go to Draco to all his classes. I know you don't take all the same classes, but I think it would be suspicious if you only went to some of them and somebody might pick up on it." Dumbledore said to which Harry quickly agreed to. "Well I think I have kept you long enough, Snape can has probably given up on keeping Draco in his office anymore so off you go then Harry."

Harry quickly transformed before heading out the door, which opened magically for Harry, and after heading down the stairs he saw that the gargoyle had moved out of the way as well. Harry took off running towards the Slytherin common room and on his way there he heard somebody calling for him. Upon getting closer Harry realized that it was Draco was calling for him and hurried to reach Draco.

"Ah, there you are Caelum, making me search the castle for you like that." Draco said as Harry ran up to Draco. "Come on then, it is almost curfew and we need to be in the dorms by then, I still haven't got the show you the Slytherin dorms. Being under water can be a little disturbing at first, but I find the sound of all the water moving around can be relaxing." Draco commented as he lead the way to the Slytherin common rooms. Upon entering the common rooms, Draco and Harry were soon bombarded by all the Slytherins inside.

"Ok, settle down everybody," Draco addressed the crowd who instantly became quiet. "If you want to see Caelum, only a few people at a time so you don;t overwhelm him and only as long he wants to." Harry saw Draco then went over to a big Slytherin green leather chair, before some of the children that Harry did not see on the train come over to him. Accepting his fate, Harry laid down and just watched the children come at him and purred encouragement to them. Feeling bolder, the children, who Harry decided were a few first years, came over and began petting him. _Oh yeah...I guess this fate is not so bad, the don't pet nearly as well as Draco, but it still feels lovely. _Harry thought as fell over on his side and continued purring his content. Seeing how receptive Harry was being, the younger students he had scared earlier by growling at him, came over to pet Harry as well. The few times Harry was able to see Draco, Draco was smiling or laughing with his roommates and often was looking over at Harry.

Sometime later, Draco called everybody away from Caelum since they were heading to bed for the night. After the kids made their way away from Harry so he could get up, Harry followed Draco up to the dorms and jumped onto Draco after he laid down on bed.

"Caelum! Do you have to lay on me?" Draco said, but Harry could tell that Draco was just merely amused at the situation and just purred in response.

"Fine, but don;t move around to much or you will wake me off," Draco said as he started to follow asleep. Draco was unsure if he had heard it or he was just hearing things, but before he feel asleep he was pretty sure he heard Caelum think to Draco, _Don't worry Draco, I'll protect you when you sleep tonight and every night you sleep._

This chapter felt good writing, I was unsure how mean Dumbledore was going to be mean, but he gave into Harry's request easily, which is good, but I feel like he is up to something, the old coot. Hope you guys liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry guys for this being so late on getting posted, falling asleep at 10 pm was not on my list of things to do today :( So when I woke up I went straight to typing this up. So here is chapter 15.

Disclaimer: I hate lawyers reminded me that I don't own Harry Potter

When Harry woke up he heard movement occurring in the dorms. Yawning, Harry looked down below him and saw that Draco was still asleep which was just fine since they had no classes today. Since Harry did not want to wake Draco, he stayed where he was and just focused on listening to Draco's roommates going through their wake up cycles. When Harry heard and saw somebody open up Draco's drapes around the bed he stared at who was daring to interfere with Draco's sleep. When Goyle noticed Harry laying on the bed on top of Draco his eyes widened a little.

"Draco normally has us wake him up at this time so he can get ready for breakfast in time." Goyle told Harry to which Harry nodded his head in response. Then turning to Draco, he started to lick his face.

"Ugh! What the...?" Draco sputtered as he was waken up by Harry's actions. Draco then stared at Harry who then looked over at Goyle who was trying not to laugh and succeeded rather quickly when Draco began to stare at him.

"Time to eat Draco," Goyle said before leaving to continue getting ready. Harry then decided it was a good time to get off Draco and jumped off him which distracted Draco from being angry at everybody for waking him up. Sighing, Draco got up and went to get ready for the day.

At breakfast nothing of interest occurred except for Dumbledore announcing that Harry was off training in private and wouldn't show up until later in the year if at all. Although Draco did not show it, Harry could tell after spending so long around Draco that he was nervous and probably remembering his mission given by Voldemort. Seeing this, Harry headbutted Draco which successfully distracted Draco from his thoughts and they both went back to eating.

Later, when they return to the common rooms, Draco headed up back up to the dorms. Curious, Harry followed Draco and was a little surprised when Draco reached the dorms he turned around and waited for Harry to enter, before closing the door and throwing up some wards that prevented them from being overheard and prevented the door from being open. Draco went and sat on his bed, patted the place next to him and Harry jumped up to sit next to him and watched Draco, waiting for him to say something.

"Last night, right before I feel asleep, I'm pretty sure I heard you say something telepathically to me," Draco said, which Harry perked up his ears at this. "If I remember correctly, I heard you say 'Don't worry Draco, I'll protect you when you sleep tonight and every night you sleep.' Did you think that last night?" Draco asked Harry.

Wanting to see if what Draco was thinking was correct, Harry tried directing his thoughts towards Draco and thought _Yes. _After doing so, Harry saw Draco's eyes widened.

"It works! You just said yes didn't you?" Draco asked and Harry responded by nodding his head.

_Can you hear me?_ Harry soon heard in his head. Assuming it was Draco he was hearing, he nodded his head. Draco then started to grin even more after Harry's response. "I am glad that part of the bond is working, I was starting to worry when it did not happen earlier in the day, plus with what happened the day before..." Draco started to lose himself in thought.

_Don't worry about that now. _Harry told Draco, _we can talk about that later, right now we should probably go back to the common rooms so nobody thinks something is amiss. _To which Draco responded with a nod. Seeing that Draco was still not still there, Harry pounced on Draco.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed. "What did you do that for?"

_Stop worrying about your mission for now, be happy instead that the bond is working and we can think and talk later tonight when we aren't expected to be with everybody else. _Harry told Draco once more. Nodding, Draco took down the wards to the dorms and left the room with Harry following him.

After giving his roommates the excuse that he had some homework he had to finish to explain the half hour Draco and Harry had locked themselves in the dorms. Accepting that response, they soon settled down with Draco back in his leather chair and Harry surrounded by the younger years on the floor.

_You sure like all the attention. _Draco exclaimed to Harry

_Only since I am getting petted, plus I don't want to be mean and not give them what they want. _Harry responded while also thinking to himself _at least I am not getting this attention for who I am, just what I am. I think I can live with that._

Harry was startled awake later by a light kick in his side. _Come along lazy butt. It is time for lunch, you been asleep for some time now, _Draco told Harry.

_Hey, it is not my fault I need to sleep so much, _responded Harry.

_Whatever, come on_, Draco concluded as he started to leave and Harry was forced to get up and follow.

When they arrived at the great hall, now that everybody was not worried about Harry's absence anymore, it was just as rowdy as normal.

_Still wonder where Harry went,_ Draco thought to Harry.

After panicking for a second, then realizing Draco was not actually talking about him, he tried to stay in character. _You have not actually said who Harry is, is he your friend? _Harry responded.

_Hahaha, I wish, no, he is the golden boy of the Gryffindors and the light side._ Draco then started explaining to Harry all about this 5 school years before this year. The story carried on through lunch, the time they spent in the common rooms before dinner and into the middle of dinner.

_Harry does sound kind of mean, but you were mean to him as well. But, if he really is the leader of the light side, he should forgive you if you apologize to him for the way you acting and explained why you did it. Harry concluded once Draco had finished his story._

_A Malfoy does not apologize, _Draco responded.

_You are a Slytherin right? And Slytherins do anything to survive correct? Then you will apologize, _Harry said back to Draco.

_Fine, but even if I would apologize, he is not here to say it to, so this conversation is pointless. _Draco responded.

_He might not be here now, but it sounds like he will be back later this year, then you can apologize to him._ Harry concluded as they both got up from their dinner to head back to the dorms.

They remained silent as they headed back to the dorms. Upon entering, Draco thought to Harry, _we need to talk about the mission you know._

Harry was silent for a while then responded with a _Yes, we should._

_I have no idea how I am going to kill Dumbledore, I may not like the old coot, but even I will admit he is more powerful then me, _Draco complained.

_You could not kill him, _Harry responded.

_But then what? The dark lord kill my family and I for my failure, _Draco concluded.

_What if you were able to get Dumbledore to protect you and your family from Vold...the dark lord, _Harry questioned back, almost forgetting to not say Voldemort's name. _Make that part of your conditions of joining the light, your family must be protecting at all costs._

_That might work, but I don't think my Dad would willingly join the light anyways, even if Dumbledore promised protection. _Draco sighed, luckily not picking up on Harry's mistake.

_Then you could just get your mother out of there, and leave your father alone, H_arry suggested.

_But I don't want him dead, he is still my father, _Draco countered.

_You can't make the decisions for your father, if he wants to stay with the dark lord it is his choice, maybe you can get him a note saying what your going to do to give him time to hide or decide to join you as well,_ Harry suggested.

_Hmmm...I don't want to conclude what I am doing just yet, we will decide on this later in the year, see what happens in the war a little more. _Draco said ending the debate. _ I am going to go to bed now, I have classes early the next morning. You coming?_

As they heading to the dorms Harry remembered what Dumbledore asked of him yesterday. _Draco? I am going to your classes too you know._

_What? I think not, the teachers would never let you. _Draco said.

_I ran into Dumbledore yesterday, he said it would be fine for me to head to class with you. _Harry responded.

_What made him bring that up? _Draco questioned.

Thinking on his feet Harry responded, _I started growling at him when he mentioned that he was not sure if I could go to classes with you._

_Wouldn't you rather do something else? Classes can be boring you know. _Draco responded.

_No, I want to be with you. _Harry said. _Besides, I will mostly sleep, and I can't do that while in your rooms worrying about you._

Draco had no response for that except for a quiet _Thanks. _As he finished getting ready for bed and climbed into bed. _Good night Caelum._

Harry jumped onto the bad and laid down on Draco as the blonde fell asleep Harry responded, _Good night Draco, nothing is going to happen to you with me around._

Just so nobody is confused, I don;t know if it will matter much but Harry and Draco arrived at Hogwarts on Sunday, September 1st. I am American so I am relying on Google mostly for trying to keep to British culture so if there is something wrong let me know. Also this story has now reach 6500 views, YEAH! I know it sounds like I am bragging, but I am just excited that you guys like this story so much and want to share out the good news to everybody. The only thing I can think of to show my appreciation is to keep writing.


	16. Chapter 16

Back again folks with another chapter, and although I don't own Harry Potter, I do own this liter of Mountain Dew which is keeping me up so I can write.

_Caelum...Caelum...Caelum...CAELUM! _Being heard in his head caused Harry to wake up the next day. _What?! _Harry responded

_We need to get ready for breakfast and class now, _Draco responded.

_Oh... _Harry responded as he jumped off Draco and on to the floor.

Soon after, Harry and Draco made their way to breakfast with Crabbe and Goyle walking behind them. During breakfast, the house of head pasted out everybody schedules.

_So...where to first? _Harry questioned Draco.

_Charms, _Draco answered.

_Lead the way then, _Harry answered and they headed towards charms class.

When they arrived at charms class, Harry saw that the Gryffindors also had charms at this time. _Of course, _Harry thought to himself, _when does this school not put Slytherins and Gryffindors in the same classroom?_

Surprisingly, the class went by without a confrontation between the two houses, and Harry and Draco silently headed to the next class which happened to be Defense against the Dark Arts and much to the dismay of most students, Snape was teaching the class.

While Snape was in the middle of explaining what a dementor was and how to counter them, to which Harry was paying little attention to since he already knew how, he heard Draco speak in his head.

_So, Caelum, want to harass some Gryffindors? Wonder what I should do...now that Harry is not here, I guess I will have to settle for the Weasley and mudblood. _

_Draco, _Harry responded, _If there is one thing I never want to hear from you, is that it calling somebody a mudblood. Just because their parents are not magical does not mean you can pick on them._

_But, we purebloods are superior,_ Draco responded.

_How? _Harry asked

_What? _Draco responded confused

_What makes a pureblood superior to a muggleborn, just because your family has always had magic doesn't make you better. Do you pick on Blaize because he is black? _Harry questioned

_What! No, why would I? _Draco responded

_Muggles did the same thing you are doing, just they thought whites were superior to blacks, they eventually realized they were wrong, but some people still think that way. _Harry told Draco. Draco was silent for some time, shaken by that he was being compared to some dumb muggle. The two sat in silence for some time before Draco responded.

_Fine, _Draco stated.

_Huh? _Harry questioned since he was not paying attention to Draco anymore.

_I will not call mud...muggleborns mudbloods anymore, If only to make you happy Caelum. _Draco stated

_Thank you Draco. I know that you were raised to think purebloods are superior, but I don't think they are, give me time, and I will try and prove it to you. _Harry responded and started purring, happy that Draco was doing this.

"Draco? Care to explain why you cat is making that annoying sound?" Snape asked Draco who looked up at Snape.

"He is just purring, professor, he was happy I was scratching behind his ear" Draco responded.

"Yes, I am sure he loves the attention," Snape replied putting much emphasis on loves. "Please refrain from doing that in the future, so it does not interrupt the class," and then went back to teaching the class.

_Sorry, _Harry told Draco once Snape went back to teaching the class.

_It's fine, Severus won't punish me for something like that. _Draco responded confidently.

The rest of class past without incident and afterwards Harry and Draco headed to lunch.

_I'm surprised I got him to stop calling muggleborns mudbloods already, hopefully I really can change his mind about the whole way he has been taught by his father, _Harry thought hopefully as they arrived at the great hall.

Ok guys, I am really struggling through the writer's block swamp at the moment and I can see the wall up ahead, and so I need you to give me away around it. Any ideas you guys can give me on what to write next would be excellent, Harry is not going to expose his identity to Draco anytime soon, or, I hope not, since that is my last resort and kind of want to make it where Draco and Caelum are real good friends before Harry has to tell (or gets forced to show) who he is. But, that is it for this chapter, sorry it is short, but I have been trying for the last couple hours to keep writing this and I am coming up blank.


	17. Chapter 17

In honor of this story reaching 8000 views, I am going to try punching down this writer's block that I was thinking I might leave until tomorrow. So I am turning on The Dark Knight theme song and doing this! I don't own Harry Potter or I would be rich and not having to work at Walmart.

**Warning!** Oh and this came up while writing, but there is some Ron bashing that is going to be going on, it was the first person that came to mind, and I don't know how much bashing will occur throughout the story, but it will occur from this point on, at least a little.

Harry and Draco came and went like a breeze for them and afterwards they starting heading to Ancient Runes where Harry was hoping to get a good nap in since he was not able to sleep during DADA with Snape being the professor. On their way there however, Harry heard noise coming down one of the corridors they were passing. Stopping for a moment to listen in, Harry heard what sounded like yelling.

_What is it Caelum? _Draco questioned when he noticed that Harry had stopped following

_It sounds like somebody is yelling down that corridor, _Harry replied looking down the corridor being referenced.

_I can't hear anything, I know you hear better then me but are you sure you hear that? Nobody heads down that corridor since it is just a dead end and none of the classes meet down there. _Draco responded.

_Yes, now come on, I am going to see what's up, _Harry said as he started heading down the corridor.

_Wait! We are going to be late if we don't head towards Ancient Runes right now, _Draco responded, sounding a little panicked to anybody who knew him well enough. _Malfoys are never late._

_Then go, I am seeing what is going on, _Harry responded still distracting listening down the corridor which had fallen silent.

_Fine, Caelum? Please don't do anything, just look then come back, I don;t want anything happening to you. _Draco responded, clear with worry showing into his voice but trying to cover it up as indifference.

_Don't worry Draco, I will be fine, just hurry to Ancient Runes, I don't want anything happening to you either. _Harry replied before heading down the corridor while Draco continued towards Ancient Runes after a moment's hesitation.

As Harry continued down the winding corridor, he wondered for a second if he really did just hear something in his mind. That is, until he felt some magic roll over his skin and suddenly he heard somebody yelling at someone else, and what he was hearing was quite troubling. _Silencing ward? That means it is some of the older kids or some real talented younger ones. _Harry thought as he turned around the corner and froze at the scene.

"Well? Little snake? Have anything to say in your defense or you just hoping your master is going to swoop in to Hogwarts and help?"

There was Ron Weasley, two Gryffindors Harry did not recognize, another Gryffindor harry recognized as Cormac McLaggen but he did not really know well. Ron was holding what Harry recognized as one of the third year Slytherin up against a wall, and 3 other Slytherins ranging third year all the way down to first, all looking scared out of their wits.

_I can't believe Ron is doing this! Cormac...maybe, and I don't know the others well enough to account for their actions. I leave Ron for two days and he starts hanging around with Cormac, which has a worse temper then Ron and is an ass, and beating up on younger Slytherins!? I am tempted to transform and beat some sense in to him but that would probably make it worse. _Harry tried to communicate to Draco but since the bond was still knew, he could only sense that Draco was in Ancient Runes which seemed like it had already started and that he was in good health. _Draco is going to be pissed if I get hurt, but I can't let Ron and the rest of them get away with this, but what do I do? _Finally coming to a plan that he hoped would work, Harry went into the room that was conveniently behind the Gryffindors, with an open door, and quite dark inside. He transformed and was happy to see he was still in his clothes which he now checked in his back pocket and..._Yes! _Harry found his wand inside. _Now, I just have to hope this works correctly _Harry thought to himself as he looked outside the room to see that Ron was still yelling at the kid he was holding to the wall thanks to his having improved night vision because of his animagus form.

"STUPEFY MAXIMA!" Harry yelled hoping that it would hit everybody in front of him. Luckily for Harry it did work and all the Gryffindors and everybody but the one kid Ron was holding, who got protected by Ron's body from the spell, was stunned unconscious. _Dam, was hoping to get everybody, oh well, I got all the Gryffindors but now I am going to have to expose myself._ Not knowing how long the stunning spell would last, he stepped out into the hallway which caused the one kid's eyes to widen in shock.

"Stst...stay back!" The kid said, but it was weak since she was still having trouble breathing from being chocked.

"Look," Harry said as he tried to remember the kid's name. "Flora," Whose eyes widened further at Harry's correct guess to her name, "I am ashamed to know Ron because of what he was doing to you and I had no idea he was doing it and, as you can see, I stunned him and the rest of the Gryffindors for what they were doing.

"But the 2 of you and Granger are always against Draco Malfoy" Flora Carrow responded.

"Yes, but he has Crabbe and Goyle with him and all six of us are in the same year, so they can give as good as we give. Now I am going to enervate the rest of the Slytherins here and then I want you guys to all leave and be careful, especially with how Ron and Cormac is acting right now" Harry said as he started to wake up the other Slytherins. After he had finished enervating and explaining what had happened to the rest of the Slytherins, Harry hoped to send them on their way and be done with it, but luck was not on his side.

"Oh my god, now I know who you are and why you are here and not somewhere else training," Flora said as her eyes widened into shock. "You are Caelum!" As she pointed to the collar Harry had forgot was still on him.

_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT _Harry was repeating in his head as he tried to figure out what to do about the situation, he could try to obliviate them but he did not want to have to do that on little kids and was not sure he could cast it right. Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by a gentle tapping on his shoulder. Harry looked at who was tapping him and saw Flora with a smile on her face standing next to him.

"Don't worry Harry, we won't tell Draco or anybody else that you are Caelum, and we are Slytherins, so we do know how to keep a secret. Are you planning on telling Draco sometime soon?" Flora asked Harry who saw the other Slytherins nodding their head in agreement

"Yes, sometime this year, it was an accident that we got together and now I don't want to hurt him and..." Harry stopped his rambling when he heard giggling and saw Flora trying to keep it in.

"Don't worry Harry, we know you don't want to hurt him, at least not anymore, so we will let the two of you to figure it out." Flora said to Harry

"Thank you Flora, I guess since you know already I can escort you back to the common rooms unless you have a class to go to?" Harry suggested. "I don't want something like this happening again, and the other Gryffindors will wake up later."

"Yes, we were heading to common rooms before getting herded down this corridor by Ron and the others" Flora answered.

"Ok, lets go then." Harry said as he transformed back into his panther form and started to lead the way for Flora and the other Slytherins to the common room. They walked back silently and Flora said the password for the common rooms when the arrived at the entryway and they all headed in.

"Thank you Caelum" Flora said to Harry as she scratched behind Harry's ears which caused him to start to purr. "I think you should head back to Draco know before he starts to worry where you ran off to. And if Draco asked what happened, you scared off some younger Gryffindors that were bullying us"

Nodding in response, Harry then climbed out the entryway and started to head to Ancient Runes where he only knew where it was because Draco was still inside the room. Overall, Harry was glad with the result of the confrontation between the Gryffindors and Slytherins and was glad that Flora and the others we not mad at him and were giving him time to tell his identity to Draco. Harry was glad that Flora thought of a reasonable story to cover up what he had been doing in such a short time. Slytherin_trait I guess, _Harry thought as he continued to walk to Ancient Runes class and Draco.

Yes! I was able to punch a hole through the writer's block wall thanks to Ron deciding to be an ass and was jealous of Harry getting so much of the story written about him. XD Hope you guys like and I will update again tomorrow if all things go as planned.


	18. Chapter 18

As one reviewer mentioned, there is no labor day in England, so I have been a bad author, bad author must punish himself. XD Since they don't have labor day, let that day just be a day off to get ready for classes then, since I can't really get rid of that day now. But I will remove the author's note about it, so if you never saw that author's note, don't worry about it. Anyways, Harry Potter has not, is not, or ever will be owned by me.

When Harry arrived at the Ancient Runes classroom, the students were making their way out of it since class had just ended. Instead of trying to make his way inside, Harry waited for Draco to come out of the classroom.

_Where were you? What happened? Are you alright? _Draco starting questioning Harry which brought warmth to his chest to see somebody really cared for him.

_I was fine Draco, Some of the younger Slytherins, including Flora Carrow, were being bullied by some younger Gryffindors, so I scared them of. _Harry replied.

_I am glad your sticking up for your fellow Slytherins, and I am not surprised Gryffindors would do that, but you could have been hurt! _Draco said back to Harry.

_Relax, Draco. I am pretty sure some 11 to 13 years old know nothing that could hurt a panther, even if he is a cub. I did not have to do anything either, I just showed myself and growled a little and they ran off. _Harry reassured Draco.

_Where were you the rest of the time then? You were gone longer then that. _Draco questioned.

_You should be able to use the bond to know where I am, that's how I found the Ancient Runes classroom, and I was escorting the kids back to the Slytherin common rooms. _Harry replied.

_Well...I am just glad your alright, even if you did give me a fright. _Draco said relieved as he started to scratch Harry behind the ears which got Harry purring for joy. _Come on then, we need to head to Herbology, can't believe I still am taking that class. I am always dirty afterwards. _Which got a snicker from Harry. _Oh you think it is funny? We will just see how you like it after you get dirty._

The walk to Herbology was uneventful. As soon as the entered Harry could feel the humidity and heat in the air making him pant. _Ugh...it feels horrid in here, _Harry commented

_See? I told you it is horrible, I get all sweaty then dirt clings to me._ Draco responded as he walked over to his workstation.

_At least you don't have a black fur coat on, _Harry said back as he flopped down on the floor next to Draco's workstation.

Herbology was painful for Harry, especially since it seemed to be Draco's goal to bury him in dirt before the end of class.

_Draaacccooo...stop it, _Harry complained to Draco which must have been like the 3rd time that class.

_Stop what? _Draco asked acting innocently.

_Stop dropping dirt on me, _Harry responded.

_Like I said, I am not trying to, but if it really is bothering you, you could move you know, you don't have to be right on top of me. _Draco said to Harry. _Besides, class is over now_

_Good, _Harry answered as he got up and followed Draco out of the class. _I need to jump into the lake or something to get all this dirt of. _

_We will take a bath together to get rid of all of the dirt, no familiar of mine is settling for a lake to get cleaned. _Draco responded

_Together? _Harry asked shocked.

_Well...yeah, how else am I going to clean you? _Draco answered.

_Oh...yeah..._Even though it was not awkward for Draco, Harry was embarrassed that Draco was not only taking a shower with him, but was going to clean him. _What about classes? Don't we have to go to them first?_

_We are finished for the day, so we can go shower and then we can go to dinner. _Draco concluded.

The trip to the common room was walked in silence until Draco and Harry met the one person Harry was hoping not to meet. Not that he did not like them, just that she would of course know of the situation he was going to be in.

"Hey, Flora." Draco said to the 3rd year down the hall from them who stopped to look at who was talking to her.

"Hello, Draco" Flora responded as she walked up to Draco. Then turning to Harry with a smile on her face she said "Hello Caelum. What are you two up to?"

"Oh Caelum and I got dirt on us while we were in Herbology class and we are going to go take a bath to get it off." Draco responded

This caused Flora's smile to get even wider. "Really? I hope you and Caelum have fun together in the shower then." She said as she looked over at Harry and winked.

"Yeah...look I just wanted to know if you and the other Slytherins were alright, Caelum said he had to rescue you guys from some Gryffindors." Draco asked, not really sure what was making Flora so happy.

"Oh, we are fine, they did not do much before Caelum showed up and scared them away, he is a great familiar Draco." Flora answered.

"Yeah, that's is it then, have a nice day," Draco said as he continued walking towards the common room.

"You too." Flora responded as she gave Harry a pat on the head before heading of on her way. After grabbing another set of clothes at the dorms, Draco and Harry headed to the prefects bathroom. Once the door closed behind them, Draco filled up the bathtub then starting stripping.

_No matter how many times I see him, Draco looks good, even if I am not even sure if I am gay I can tell that. _Harry thought to himself. Harry had not given his sexuality a whole lot of thought since he was busy trying not to die every year he was at Hogwarts. The only time Harry had time to think about that was whenever he was locked in his room at the Dursleys which he did not spend much time thinking about it because he was busy reading the books then got adopted and all.

At about 5 feet 9 inches, Draco still had about 4 inches on Harry. His hair was shiny blonde as always but now that it was wet it hanged down near his shoulder instead of being slicked back like when Draco had it in public. Quidditch had been good for Draco, although still skinny, he now had a more toned body look then the look of somebody just thin.

_Well...are you going to come in and get clean or just keep staring at me? _Draco asked amused

_Umm, _Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts, _I am coming_, Harry then climbed on to the platform that was on one end of the bathtub and relaxed as the water came up a little above his legs. _Aahhh...this feels good._

_Yeah, now it is time to clean you up. _Draco said as he sprayed some shampoo into his hand. _Got this shampoo just for you, _As he started to rub it into Harry's fur who was purring from the pleasure that overcame his embarrassment of being washed by Draco. Too soon in Harry's opinion, the bath was over and they both stepped out of the bathtub and got dried and dressed in Draco's case.

_Good? _Draco asked Harry once they were ready to leave.

_Yeah, I kind of want to do that again. _Harry said who was slightly embarrassed at admitting that he liked it so much.

_Well, panthers can't be washed too often, it is bad for their health, but I promise we will do it again soon. _Draco said giving Harry a genuine smile which brought warmth to Harry's body once more. _Now come on, I don't want to be late to dinner. _Draco concluded as he walked out of the bathroom with Harry following behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Harry Potter just to make sure you guys know that if you have not read me saying it the last 18 chapters. I believe the majority of you will like this chapter. :D

Dinner was uneventful and Harry and Draco were soon making their way back to the common rooms.

_Caelum, I have been putting this conversation to the side for some time now, partly because we couldn't telepathically speak to each other until yesterday. Come on to our rooms and I will explain. _Draco said to Harry once they entered the common rooms. Confused, Harry followed Draco up to their rooms where Draco locked the door behind them.

_So...Caelum...or should I say Potter? _Draco said slightly Draco said this caused Harry to almost hyperventilate on the spot.

_What...what do you mean Draco? _Harry said worryingly.

_You can drop the act Potter, I knew you weren't an actual panther or a familiar before today, but after using legilimency on Flora to see you save them from the Weasley and the other gryfindors I knew for sure who you were. _Draco answered now completely serious.

_How did you know before then? _Harry asked

_You nodding your head no at every name I came up with was the first clue, the second one was that once we bonded a can tell that you had some occlumency shields which no normal panther has, and most familiars will not argue with the wizard they are bonded to so you wanting me to stop calling Granger a mudblood was the last clue. I still had no idea who you really were until we ran into Flora in the hall after Herbology. _Draco explained.

_So, the whole time after then...you knew who I was? _Harry asked but already knowing the answer.

_Oh yes, we had a nice bath together don't you agree? _Draco answered amused.

Harry would have been blushing if panthers could blush at this point. _So... you are not mad with me for hiding my identity?_

_No, it is not surprising considering the situation you were in. I was hoping you could now tell me how you wound up being taken into Malfoy manor by my mother. _Draco questioned Harry. Harry then retold the whole story of when he woke up from the transformation to where he fell asleep in which was Mrs. Malfoy's arms.

_Very nice Potter, so I am assuming when Snape took me to his room to talk to me you went to see the headmaster? _Draco guessed. Nodding, Harry recounted the conversation the headmaster and him had in Dumbledore's office, even if he would have turned red at admitting that he cared about Draco.

_So...now what? _Harry asked Draco after he finished telling about his meeting with Dumbledore.

_Honestly? Nothing, since people would be suspicious if Caelum disappeared and Harry reappeared at the same time. In the long term, I still need to think what we are going to do, since even if my chance to kill Dumbledore were slim to none before, it is nonexistent now with you knowing._ Draco concluded. _Right now though I am to tired to think about this, so I am going to get ready for bed and then hit the sack. _After taking off the ward on the door, getting ready for bed, and getting in the bed, Draco looked on over to Harry to see him still laying on the floor next to the bed. _Well? Are you going to come up here or not Potter? _To which Harry blinked not believing his luck. Then, before Draco could change his mind, Harry jumped onto the bed and laid down on Draco purring the whole time. Deciding to push his luck a little, Harry asked Draco one last question.

_Draco? Can you still call me Caelum or Harry now? _

Draco was silent for some time, before responding _Yes as long as you still call me Draco. _

To which Harry responded _Good night Draco_

_Good night Harry _Draco said quietly

_I am glad that worked out, and that Draco knows who I am now. That could have turned out a lot worse. _Harry thought as he feel asleep with a smile on his face.

There we go folks, I know it is a little shorter then normal, but the unmasking of Caelum's identity makes up for that shortness in my eyes. Will update again tomorrow unless something happens which mean I will definitely post the day after.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 is here folks. I am glad to say this story is at 12,000 views which I can not thank you guys enough for doing. I want to thank Sakura Lisel especially for adding me to her community named Forsaken Destiny, Forsaken Fate. Since lawyers are desperate to sue somebody, I have to repeat saying this no matter how boring it is. I don't own Harry Potter since my name is not J.K. Rowling

_Harry, you need to move off me, I am starving at would like to eat before class. _Is what Harry heard when he woke up the next day. Grumbling to himself for being interrupted from his sleep, he halfheartedly jumped off Draco's bed then laid down on the floor and closed his eyes. Harry heard Draco laugh at his actions before getting out of bed on the other side and then getting ready for breakfast.

After waking Harry back up, Draco and Harry made their way down the great hall to eat. While they were eating, Draco noticed Flora walked in and called her over. Curious as to why Draco, a sixth year, would want to talk to a third year, she walked on over.

"I found out more about Caelum's rescuing of you and the other Syltherins. It is nice to know your looking out for Caelum, but I recommend not looking into people's eyes if you are lying to them. Legilimency is a handy tool to use to find out if people are hiding anything." Hearing this Flora's eyes started to widen. "I am not mad at you, or Caelum for that matter. I understand why he did what he did, but I think the Weasley is going to get a talk from me" Draco said as his eyes darkened. Hearing this Flora looked like she calmed down.

"So? You are not going to do anything to me for lying to you? Right?" Flora said quietly.

"No, I might do something to Caelum, but nothing to serious, but you? You have nothing to worry about. I think Caelum is making me soft or something." Draco said dismissively as he waved her off to which she quickly left to eat with her friends.

_I thought you said you were not mad at me Draco, _Harry said sounding hurt

_I am not, but I feel like I need to do something in response. Maybe, as much as a loathe to admit, I might need to ask those Weasley twins help, they are good at getting revenge without it being harmful I have heard. _Draco responded. Hearing that Draco was planning to prank him, made Harry almost double over in laughter, if he could in his panther form and went back to eating.

After breakfast they made their way to potions class and we immediately confronted by the new potion professor. "Mr. Malfoy? I am afraid that you can't have any animals in the lab, even familiars." The professor stated.

"Hmm? Mr. Slughorn? I remember my father mentioning you, I never thought I would see you come teach potions here." Draco responded.

"Yes, well, Dumbledore was able to convince me to come teach. I was really hoping to meet Harry Potter, which Dumbledore said was going to be here, but then he said Harry Potter was off training, but it was to late for me to leave since I already had promised to teach. But, enough of that, you still can't bring your cat in here." Slughorn said which got a growl from Harry for being reduced to a mere cat.

"His name is Caelum, professor, and Dumbledore allowed him to come to all my classes, so if you have trouble with him you can take it up with the headmaster. If it makes you feel better, I am sure Caelum won't do anything to the lab." Draco answered.

"Well...um...I think I will talk to the headmaster later then." Slughorn replied, completely lost at how to respond.

"You can do that," Draco responded as he and Harry made their way to their work table.

"Can't go anywhere without your pussy cat Malfoy? Ron asked from across the classroom.

"For your information weasel, Caelum here is smarter then you and would be able to brew the potions better then you as well if he had opposable thumbs" Draco responded to which Ron had no response.

_Why thank you for the compliment Draco, _Harry told Draco.

_It is true, even though you are horrid at potions, _Draco responded.

_Only reason I could not do anything is Snape and some of the Slytherins made it their goal to see how bad I did in this class. _Harry answered.

_That is true, we will have to see how you can brew away from those two problems then. _Draco said after thinking on Harry's words for a little.

Potions class was uneventful but boring, since Draco would not let Harry sleep during class since he was supposed to be learning this as well. As the were heading to their next class, Harry decided to ask Draco a question.

_Draco? Since your next class is arithmancy, can I head on down to Hagrid's hut to watch Care of Magical creatures since that would have been where I would be heading if I was human at the moment. _

_I see no reason why not. Just make sure to keep away from the Gryffindors, to them you are my familiar, not Harry Potter. If the weasel is attacking third years to as low as first years, I would not put it past him to attack an animal._ Draco responded.

_No problem Draco, I will see you at lunch then, _Harry answered as he started walking down the hall to Care of Magical Creatures. When Harry arrived, Hagrid had already started class and Harry wandered over to where the other sixth year Slytherins were standing to which got a few surprised looks from them to see him away from Draco but they said nothing. A few even pet Draco to which Harry purred his appreciation. Care of Magical Creatures was interesting, Hagrid even had Harry come up to the front while he talked about various bonding ceremonies a wizard could do with an animal and the results and limitations of them. After class Harry began following the Slytherins back to common room until he sensed Draco heading straight to the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry decided to test if the link would work at this distance yet so saying _Draco? _And trying to project it to Draco, he was happy to get in response, even if it sounded far away. _Yes Harry?_

_I am heading your way now, just wanted to see how far the bond allows us to speak right now. _Harry answered as he broke off from the Slytherins heading to the common room and started to make his way to the great hall.

_Your near the entry to the school right now correct?_ After getting a confirmation that it was true, Draco continued, _well, the bond seems to be progressing nicely if we can speak to each other form this distance._

_I think the more we use it, the faster is progresses. _Harry responded. So distracted Harry was in talking to Draco through the bond, he did not see the jet of red light that was coming to his side until it almost hit. Eyes widening in shock, the last thing Harry heard was panic call of _Harry! _Before he was knocked unconscious.

I know, I am mean for ending it there. The good new though, is you only have to wait a day for you to see what happens next, so be on the lookout for that and any hexes cast you way!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 is here! I supposed to say some disclaimer here, but I think you guys already know what that's about so I will get straight in it.

Draco Malfoy was a lot of things but he was not stupid in any form of the word. So when Harry stopped speaking and the bond telling Draco where Harry was at all times fell silent, which caused him to gasp from the suddenness of it all, he knew he had to get to Harry immediately. Even if he still was not sure about Harry actually being Caelum and what he was going to do about it at the moment, he knew Harry dieing right now would be very bad for any plans he would be making. So he stood up, with a look of calm plastered on his face, and walked quickly out of the great hall. Once outside it though he let the mask slip and started to run to where Harry's last know location was. When he arrived he already had his wand out and had a stupefy on his lips which he sent out to the one Gryffindor walking down the hallway that Draco had last sensed Harry. Turning, the Gryffindor was unable to dodge Draco's spell in time and fell unconscious when the stupefy spell hit and dropped something as well that Draco was unable to see from this distance with the Gryffindor's body partially covering it. Guessing the thing the Gryffindor dropped was Harry he came close and confirmed that it was Harry. Seeing Harry was unconscious he cast enervate in hopes that it would wake Harry to which his luck it did.

_Ugh...what happened? _Harry questioned when he came to.

_I was hoping you could fill me in on that, _Draco responded which got a startled look from Harry in response.

_All I remember is walking towards the great hall before seeing myself get hit by what I guessed was a stupefy spell, then waking up with you here. _Harry responded after remembering the events which lead up to this point.

_Do you know who this is then? _Draco questioned as he pointed his wand at the Gryffindor next to Harry who just noticed him for the first time.

_Yeah! That's McLaggen! Should have expected he would do something, he is too foolish, and for me to say that, that is saying something. _Harry responded. _So what are we going to do with him?_

_I would take planning on levitating him to the Great Hall where the teachers are but that would probably cause an uproar in the whole school, which although they should know what he did, I don;t think levitating him into the Great Hall would put me in a good light. _Draco responded after giving it some thought.

_I can run to the Great Hall and bring somebody back, _Harry suggested.

_Surely you are joking. I am not letting you run off again after I saved you from one stupid Gryffindor today. _Draco responded. _I would cast a patronous charm if I knew how and send it to them, but sadly I was never taught it._

_I could transform and cast mine, _Harry suggested.

_I guess that might be our best bet, _Draco said as he quickly looked around. _It doesn't look like anybody is here, so do it quickly and send it to Severus, he will understand the need to make sure nobody follows._

Harry nodded, not wanting to argue with Draco on who should come, besides, Snape was known at being able to keep things quiet. Harry took a quick look around before changing into his human form again.

_Dam, Harry looks good now, especially with that collar on..._Draco shook his head at where his thoughts were heading. Harry did look good, now that he was feed well and got enough sleep for once in his life, Harry had filled out his form a lot, even if he still was short for his age. Harry quickly cast his patronous and told it to go get Snape, before changing back into his animagus form before anybody came into the hallway they were in. Not too long after Snape came around the corner with his robe billowing behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape asked looking not too pleased.

"McLaggen here deciding to attack my familiar here and I thought you might want to do something with him, since attacking a familiar is like attacking a wizard according to wizarding law.

"I see, this is the reason you left the Great Hall so suddenly after arriving." Snape concluded. "20 points to Slytherin for quick thinking, and since I know Gryffindor won;t be punished enough for this incident, 20 points off from them as well." Which was emphasized by a look Snape gave to Harry.

_Of course Snape would find a way to take points off from me when I am not even technically here, _Harry groaned to Draco which got a chuckle in response to which only caused Snape to raise his one of his eyebrows at this.

"Since you are also here Severus, I wish to talk to you privately about you keeping information about my familiar about me. Caelum here seems to be...quite gryfindorish and saved some Slytherins that I later found out how he did it. A normal panther would not be able to take out five 6th years by himself correct Sev? Yet, he did it and I want to know why you kept his ability from me." Draco concluded to which Snape only agreed to talk later in his office about it.

"Now I believe you two need to hurry to the Great Hall and eat before dinner is over. I will take care of McLaggen without the whole school freaking about it." Snape said as he levitated the stunned McLaggen and cast a disillusionment charm on him.

Seeing that Snape had it covered, Harry and Draco headed off to the Great Hall to eat, everybody not noticing a tapestry near by which had a hidden passage behind it had a person who was watching the entire time since Draco arrived at the scene at was a little stunned at the events that occurred before his eyes. He quickly left the entryway and headed deeper into the tunnel to then head to the Great Hall to eat while he thought about today's events.

That last part took a couple times rewriting to try and figure out how to get Harry to transform without there being some serious plot hole in my writing. If there still is, please tell me so I can rewrite it before I write the next chapter. Otherwise it will stay as it is. Some people thought it was Ron that stunned Harry, and it was the original thought, but that was bordering on mean and although Ron is jealous of Harry, and it gets in the way of their friendship multiple times, Ron never came off as a person who would attack an animal even if that animal was Draco Malfoy's animal.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 has been brought to you by . Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Please support the official release.

Although a few people turned their heads to the door when Draco and Harry entered the great hall, nobody said anything and soon went back to eating. Dinner was uneventful and Harry spent most of the time thinking how McLaggen was going to be punished for attacking him. Although he was upset that he was attacked, he hoped the wouldn't make the punishment something extreme like Azkaban.

When Harry and Draco returned to the Slytherin common room, Draco went up to the common rooms, got his homework and sat on the leather chair he always sat in. Harry flopped down on to the ground next to him. Soon after, some of the younger years, including Flora, came over to sit with Harry while absently petting him as they read their textbooks and worked on their homework. It was some time later Harry woke up to Draco talking in his head.

_Are you going to come upstairs with me and sleep on the bed or continue sleeping out here? _To which Harry responded by getting up and following Draco to the dorms. As Draco was getting ready for bed he continued talking to Harry. _While you were sleeping, Snape came by to bring me to his room so we could talk. Since no actual harm came to you, according to the professors, they can't really punish McLaggen. He will have detention for the next couple of months was the best Severus could persuade them to do. I also talked to Severus about me knowing that you are Harry and he at least was not trying to hide it from me, Dumbledore made him promise not to tell me, so I can't really blame him. He still thinks you are a spoiled brat, but I did actually try to convince him you are not. I think he might be a little more open to realizing it though._

_Thanks, _Harry responded. _I partially wish I never had to transform back and deal with all the problems in my life, but Voldemort is not going to go away and I did promise I would protect you from him. _

_I am just glad that I am not going to die anytime soon, hopefully we can save my family from the Dark Lord's wrath as well. _Draco concluded as he climbed into bed to which Harry then jumped onto Draco after he got situated. _Good Night, Harry_

_Good Night, Draco. _Harry responded as he fell asleep purring.

The rest of the week went without incident, and Harry never left Draco's side unless they were in the Slytherin common rooms not wanting to get attacked again.

Saturday started out like any other day for Harry and Draco, they woke up, got ready for breakfast, and headed to the great hall. While they were eating the owls came in a brought in mail to which Draco's surprise, along with his "Daily Weekly" he received a letter from an owl he did not recognized. Curious he opened it up and began to read. Since the bond had been growing stronger all week, Harry was able to feel Draco get fearful as he read.

Looking up at Draco, Harry asked Draco _What's wrong? What does it say? _To which Draco in response just showed the letter to Harry.

Dear Malfoy,

Some disturbing news was given to me yesterday from a friend of mine. Since this is by letter I do not want to write what I was told just in case something would happen to this letter. Caelum on the other hand should recognize my handwriting if what my friend said was true. If it is, we would like to meet you and Caelum after breakfast in the seventh corridor next to the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy. Since I know this is private information I do not want to have to go to the professors and tell them what is up, but if they already do know and will not tell us more about the situation, we will have to confront you in a more public matter then if you do not come.

There was no signature, but Harry did not need one to know who sent it. _Hermione sent the letter, and I assume the friend mentioned in the letter is Ron._

_Fuck! How did they figure it out? I mean, the only way I know is because I saw Flora's memory. _Draco responded.

_Ron must have saw me transform to send the patronous, he was stunned when I was talking to Flora, unless it did not last long enough. _Harry concluded. _It doesn't matter now, we have to go see them then._

_Yeah but why the seventh corridor of all places? _Draco questioned.

_Have you ever heard of the come and go room, or otherwise known as the room of requirement? _Harry asked in response.

_That is what the room is? I thought that was just some room you guys warded for the DA meetings. _Draco responded.

_Well...I am done eating now that this meeting is on my mind. _Harry concluded.

_Same here, we might as well make our way there then. _Draco said as he stood up and made his way towards the doors with Harry following. Taking a quick glance over to the Gryffindor table, Draco saw Hermione look their way and then try to get Ron to stop shoveling food into his face. _Looks like we might get there and have to wait._

_Ron likes to stuff his face a lot, _Harry said in response.

Next time we get to see the confrontation between Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione. Also would like to thank Ceti H. Black for putting this story in the community Not so human anymore and all my readers for bringing this story up to over 14,000 views, you guys are awesome!


	23. Chapter 23

Here we are guys! Another day, another chapter! Hope you like it and if you still think I might own Harry Potter by this point you are delusional.

When Harry and Draco reached the hallway where the room is requirement was, he paced three times in front the place where the door would appear thinking _I need a place where I can talk to my friends comfortably, I need a place where I can talk to my friends comfortably, I need a place where I can talk to my friends comfortably, _expecting a room like the Gryffindor common room to appear. Harry was mildly surprised when the door appeared and Draco open the door to reveal the room looking exactly like the Slytherin common room inside. _Well, I have been pretty comfortable there recently, I should not really be surprised. _Harry thought to himself as Draco and him walked inside the room to wait for Hermione and Draco to come in.

_You really like the Slytherin common room Harry? _Draco said amused as he went and sat down in the replica of the leather chair he sits in the actual Slytherin common room.

_I just wanted a room where we could talk comfortably, it is on my mind at the moment I guess, _Harry answered weakly before laying down next to Draco.

Not to late after this, the door opened letting in Ron and Hermione who paused at the decoration of the room. Scanning the room they located Harry and Draco before making their way to sit down on one of the leather couches in the room.

"Well, since you guys are the ones who asked us to come here, would you like to explain what you wanted? Draco asked Ron and Hermione once they got settled.

Ron looked like he was about to say something but was quickly elbowed by Hermione which caused Ron to close his mouth.

"We were hoping we could talk to Harry if it was possible, since Ron here claims he say Caelum transform into Harry then back again." Hermione questioned Draco as she stared at Harry.

_I guess we got no choice then, _Harry told Draco as he transformed back into his human form which caused Hermione's eyes to widen in shock and Ron to point at Harry and yell "See! I told you I knew what I saw! The slimy git has turned Harry into his pet!"

"Ron, Draco did nothing to cause me to act this way." Harry responded as he rolled his eyes, still laying on the ground next to Draco's feet.

"See! He even is calling Malfoy by his first name now!" Saying Malfoy like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Ron! At least let Harry to explain why he is acting as Malfoy's pet before making assumptions." Hermione told Ron as she elbowed him again.

So, for the fourth time since he had first transformed into his animagus form, Harry summarized the events which had lead up to this point, but leaving out things like the bath they took together which still caused Harry to blush when he thought about it.

"Harry, how can you be sure that the bond is not messing with your head and making you stay with Malfoy?" Hermione asked when Harry had finished the retelling of his summer.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Draco answered first. "The ritual is called the welding bond and my father used version two which is almost illegal since it does not need to cooperation of the familiar, but the familiar is not supposed to be able to have a human intelligence in the beginning which is why it should have not even worked in our case, but everything impossible seems to happen to Potter." Hermione was quiet after that, vowing to look up more on the welding bond ritual later. Seeing that Hermione had gone silent, Ron decided he had been silent long enough.

"You are just going to let this go! He is probably lying about ritual they did just so you don't think they did anything bad to Harry! And why are you wearing that collar Harry!" Just noticing Harry messing with the collar still wrapped around his neck.

"What?" Harry said as he glanced up at Ron before returning to fiddle with the name tag. "I kind of like it, it has become familiar to wear." To which Ron just sat speechless with his mouth open and eyes wide open in shock.

"I think you look good wearing it. Draco commented which caused Harry to blush and for Ron's eyes to somehow become wider and to start gaping like a fish.

"Well, I think we should talk later, it seems that Harry is in good hands at the moment and Dumbledore does know...so..it was nice talking to you Malfoy" nodding her head at Draco, "and you Harry" nodding once more, this time in Harry's direction. She then dragged a shell shocked Ron out of the room before closing the door behind them.

"Well, now that that's over, we still have about an hour before we are expected at lunch. Are you going to come sit with me Harry or not?" Draco asked as he looked over at Harry.

"Umm...why...um.." Harry stuttered not knowing what to say to that, his face as red as Ron's hair.

"Well? I let you sit with me when your a panther, so why not as a human?" Draco responded before standing up and guiding Harry over to the large leather chair Draco was sitting in earlier. Before Harry could think about how both of them were going to both sit in the chair since it would be slightly uncomfortable to sit next to each other, Draco pulled Harry into his lap and started messing with Harry's hair.

"Your hair is as soft as the fur you have when you panther." Draco told Harry who had closed his eyes in bliss at the wonder of Draco's hands stroking through his hair. They sat in comfortable silence until lunch.

Draco and Harry are getting closer :) I want to try and make this story somewhat believable and not have Harry and Draco start shagging like bunnies without really knowing each other. If you guys thing their relationship is progressing to fast let me know and I will take it down a notch otherwise I will keep going at this pace. Voldemort and his death eaters are going to make an appearance soon since it is coming up towards Halloween though so that might cause problems for are students at Hogwarts.


	24. Chapter 24

So sorry readers! I got caught up in reading an interesting fan fiction called What is Right: Year One by Emma Lipardi where Harry Potter goes back in time and becomes his ten year old self again. Although I normally hate time travel this story was actually very good. Now since you have waited too long for this, here is chapter 24!

P.S. I don't own Harry Potter

When Draco and Harry arrived at lunch, (with Harry a panther again) Blaise and Pansy soon questioned where they had gone since they weren't in the common room. Draco blew off their questions telling them it was none of their business and they dropped it, assuming it had to do with the mission he had for Voldemort that they only knew about since Pansy's parents told Pansy, and in turn, she told Blaise.

_Seems like the weasel still thinks I have done something to you. _Draco commented as he noticed Ron was looking from across the hall at him with pure hatred showing on his face.

_If it makes you fell better, I can honestly care less about what he thinks. He thought I was dark in second year when he learned I was parseltongue and then abandoned me almost all of fourth year because he believed I put my name in the cup no matter how much a tried to convince him. _Harry replied. _Since we have the whole day to ourselves, what should we do today?_

_Well..._Draco paused as he thought, _you seem to know quite a lot about me since you were acting as panther for weeks at Malfoy Manor, but I know nothing about you. I was hoping you could tell me some things about you while we hanged out in the common room._

_Why the common room? Not that I have anything against it, just if we go somewhere like the room of requirement I can change back into my human form. _Harry responded.

_That is all well and good, but I don;t want people getting suspicious of where we are and couldn't anybody who has been in the room of requirement get into it again? _Draco asked

_I don't think so, you just make that a requirement of the room is that you want nobody else to be able to get in there. You are right about not wanting to cause suspicion though, so we will meet in the common room then. _Harry concluded.

They finished eating at that point and made their way back to the common room. Once there, Harry was soon swarmed by the younger years who wanted to pet him some more.

_Besides, we can;t let your adoring fans miss you more then they have to. _Draco responded and had some difficulty with preventing himself from chuckling.

_I am fine with this kind of attention, they just want to be near me because I am a panther, not because I am the boy-who-lived. _Harry responded.

_So you really don't like the fame you have? _Draco asked.

_I would gladly get rid of it if possible, and wish I never had to go back to it. _Harry answered.

_If...it makes you feel better, _Draco said, sounding like he had difficultly saying this, _you can stay as my familiar as long as you want._

_Thank you Draco, as much as I wish I could stay this way, I eventually will have to change back. _Harry responded.

_Why can't the old coot do it? Why you? _Draco asked. To which Harry then starting telling Draco about all his encounters with Voldemort and other things that happened during his 5 years previously at Hogwarts, and what the prophecy was.

_It is still just a prophecy, I don't see what the big deal about it is. You are one strong and lucky wizard to get out of meeting him that many times and still living. _Draco answered once Harry had finished.

_Nah, it is just luck, I am not stronger then anybody else. _Harry responded.

_No really! You are stronger then you think. Come on, learning a corporeal patronous during third year? _Draco answered. Then noticing the time, _we should head to dinner, that conversation took longer then I thought. We can continue after dinner, _as he began walking over to the entryway.

_Ok, _Harry responded as he got up and followed Draco.

Dinner passed quickly, and Harry and Draco soon went back to the common room.

_I noticed you skipped over the summer holidays when you were talking about the last five years, why is that? _Draco asked Harry when the entered the common room once more.

_There is nothing to really talk about there, nothing ever happens at home. _Harry answered.

Draco knew the tone of voice that Harry had taken. It was the 'I don't want to talk about it' tone. Not wanting to break up whatever friendship that was between the two of them at the moment, Draco let the conversation end there, but vowed to come back to it later. _Now that I know that your not just a panther, you can help me with homework! _Draco told Harry with a smile on his face and hurried to the dorms to grab it.

_Ah...what? Draco, that's not cool. _Harry responded but clearly amused and happy at the subject change. They spent the rest of the time working on homework until Draco noticed something.

Draco decided to voice his question at once. _You aren't that bad at potions, why are you never good in class? _

_Asked Snape and the Slytherins. They are always trying to ruin my potion and Snape is trying to find something wrong with my work. _Harry responded, wisely not mentioning which Slytherins.

_There is a spell that is used to keep stuff out your cauldron while you work, why did you never learn it when you were younger? _Draco asked partially surprised. _I thought you just never used it._

_When would I have learned it? I was raised by Muggles that hating magic. _Harry snapped back.

_Hey! Don't get nasty with me, I never knew you were raised by Muggles. _Draco responded. _And they hated magic?_

_I thought everybody knew everything about me, or a least, thought they did. _Harry answered. _Yes, they hated magic, until I was 11 I thought magic did not exist and my parents died in a car crash._

_Bloody Hell! _Draco said shocked. _When we go back to the room of requirement, I will have to teach you that spell, and anything else I can think of that you need to know. Why didn't the weasel at least teach you it when he found out you don't know it?_

_He doesn't know it either I think. _Harry answered.

_Don't worry, I will teach you everything you should know about the wizarding world. Still can;t believe somebody sent you to live with Muggles. Draco said as he shook his head._

_Dumbledore I think sent me there. At the very least, he sends me back every year during the holidays. _Harry answered.

_He can't technically do that, he is not your guardian, and why would he want to do that? _Draco asked.

_He said it was because of the blood wards on the house, but I think that is complete crap. Was reading books about blood wards while learning the animagus transformation at the same time, until I changed into a panther. _Harry responded.

_Don't worry, Harry. I don't plan on having you go to your relatives house if you don't want to next summer, I will do anything to stop it. _Draco answered.

_I would love to not go there again. Thank you, Draco. _Harry answered happily.

Draco continued to work on his homework in silence for a little while before answering._Your welcome Harry._

The two of them together were able to make quick work out of Draco's homework and once finished the went back to their dorms and Draco got ready for bed. Once done he got in bed Harry jumped on after Draco signaled for him to come.

_Good night Harry, _Draco said as he fell asleep.

_Good night Draco, _Harry said as he settled in to watch over Draco over the night once more.

While I was busy reading other people's fanfiction and not reading, *looks around guiltily* This story reached 17,000 views! Awesome work guys, and I will make sure to keep writing more so be on the lookout!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 is here, along with this story reaching 50 pages. O.o

I don't own Harry Potter but I do own a copy of Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm and that game is amazing

_Thoughts_

"Things that are said"

'Things said in parseltongue'

Unknown location

A man sits in the darkness, with only the fire from the fireplace as light. Laying next to him is a twelve foot long, green snake, sleeping in the comfortable glow of the fire. All is silent, until there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," The man says in an authoritative voice.

A very short man enters, and upon entering instantly kneels before the man sitting in the chair. He says, "My lord," in a squeaky voice to the man sitting.

"What news do you bring Wormtail?" Voldemort questions

"There has been news that Harry Potter is no longer at Hogwarts. Dumbledore says he supposedly training for his confrontation with you." Wormtail answers, then whimpers when Voldemort does not respond immediately.

"This is interesting news Wormtail, now tell me, any progress on the Malfoy's child mission?" Voldemort responds eventually.

"Lucius has received no word about his son's mission, but he merely believes it is Draco being cautious and not chancing the letter being intercepted while being delivered." Wormtail answers.

"I expect a report after the first Hogsmeade weekend then, Lucius is to go there and meet his son if he is to cowardly to send me news by owl. Or maybe there is no progress at all?" Voldemort says mostly saying the last sentence to himself. "Go and inform Lucius, and get out of my sight" to which Wormtail quickly bows before scampering out the door, closing it behind him.

'Do you really believe Draco will be able to kill the old man?' The snake hisses as she come to curl up in Voldemort's lap.

'No, but because I was inform by Bellatrix about the vow Severus gave Narcissa to help out Draco, I believe Severus will kill Albus for me. This will help prove to me that Severus is not spying on me for Albus. If Severus really serves Albus, he will probably find away of getting around the vow.' Voldemort responded as he began to absently stroke Nagini's head.

Hogwarts

Sunday began a lot like Saturday for Harry and Draco, they even received another note from a mysterious owl in the morning, different from the owl they got Saturday though, but after looking at the note they we able to see it was from Hermione again.

Malfoy,

I was hoping that Caelum, you, and me could meet in the same place that we met yesterday right after breakfast again. I am not going to threaten you with blackmail since I believe Caelum is safe in your hands, I just thought you might want to hear that from me personally and I would like to spend some more time with Caelum, you understand why.

Again, there was no signature, but they both knew it came from Hermione. _I wonder why there is no mention of the weasel on here. _Draco commented

_He probably is still upset that I am with you, a slimy Slytherin and not him. _Harry guessed which Draco nodded to in agreement. They quickly finished eating before heading back to the room of requirement. They again summoned the room to look like the Slytherin common room and settled down to wait for Hermione. Soon after, Hermione came in carrying a stack of books in hand.

"Hello Malfoy and Harry, how are you guys today." Hermione asked as she settled down on the couch setting the books on a coffee table that appeared in front of the couch for her.

"Alright," Harry answered once transforming back.

"I am well," Draco responded.

"How about you and Ron, Hermione? How is he taking it?" Harry asked Hermione.

"He will be fine I hope, you have to admit, this is a lot to take in at once. I just wanting to see Harry again, and see if I could help find you guys figure out what the bond did to you guys, since I looked up the bond Malfoy said and it isn't supposed to be even possible for two sentient beings to do." Hermione responded.

"You should call him Draco, Hermione. He is not going anywhere soon and Draco should start calling you Hermione." Harry requested.

"What about the weasel? Do I have to call him by his first name too?" Draco said disappointingly.

"Nah, for now, Ron is being a prat. We can deal with him later." Harry answered which got a smile from Draco.

"The bond is perfectly fine Hermione since you want to know, we can speak telepathically and sense each others presence but no side effects seem to have occurred." Harry told Hermione.

"Well, just keep me updated please, nothing ever happens normally around you Harry." Which got a laugh from Draco.

"I said the same thing not to long ago," Draco responded which got a smile from both Harry and Hermione.

"Why don't you to get to know each other better? I think I am going to take a nap." Harry said as he strolled on over to another couch in the room and laid down in it.

"We just woke up, how can you want to go to bed again already?" Draco said shocked.

"That most likely has to do with his animagus form. Since he is spending so much time in his panther form, some traits from his cat form are carrying over to when he is human. Cats, especially cubs, sleep about 18 hours a day, by the way of a lots of naps throughout the day. Don't worry, it is not a permanent change and should go away once he spends more time as a human again." Hermione answered.

Harry laid there listening to the two of them converse about their classes after that and they seemed to be really getting into ancient runes, before Harry feel asleep happily.

Voldemort came to me in a dream and threaten to kill me if he didn't make a presence in this chapter. Since I think dying would really set me back on updating, I decided to put him back in there XD


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 is here folks! I think Dumbledore is trying to shove his way into this chapter so if he is there, blame him for being a manipulative old coot. I don't own any of this except for the plot. Actually...the characters of the story have seem to take that too, so I guess I own nothing :(

The rest of the day past quickly for Harry since the only time he woke was when Hermione had left the room of requirement and brought back dinner for the three of them before he feel asleep once more. He eventually woke up to a loud buzzing occurring near him. Groaning, he looked around and was confused at where the noise was coming from in the room. He soon spotted a bed had appeared in the room and that Draco was waking up from sleeping in it.

"What is that noise?" Harry asked Draco

"Must be how the room decided to wake us up, I asked it to wake us up in the morning so we did not miss any classes today." Draco responded before stopping the racket with a thought.

"It's Monday?!" Harry asked surprised. "Why didn't we go back to the dorms to sleep for the night?"

"I didn't want to wake you up of course, Hermione said you needed to sleep more and besides, the room gave me everything I needed for bed." Draco responded and stood up showing he was in a replica of his silk pajamas.

"Fine, lets just get ready and go eat," Harry concluded. "Did you have fun conversing with Hermione?"

"She is alright for a...muggleborn" Draco answered. "I guess I can get used to being around her, since I don't think she wants to leave you anytime soon and vice versa."

"Of course, that is what friends do," Harry responded before transforming back into a panther. _I almost feel more comfortable in this form then when I am human._

_Maybe it is because you spent the last month about in this form except for changing back for a few hours here and there. _Draco answered. _It is also your animagus form, it should feel comfortable in the first place, it is supposed to be an animal version of yourself. _Draco then headed into a door, which Harry guessed was a bathroom, that just appeared with his school robes which the room had cleaned last night.

This is how Harry and Draco spent the next few weeks of school, going to class, hanging out in the Slytherin common room, or the room of requirement on the weekends which they meet Hermione and conversed. Everything was going great until the week of Halloween, when Draco received a note on the Sunday before Halloween.

Mr. Malfoy,

I was hoping if you could send Caelum to my office. Fawkes and I would be happy to see him again and I will be at the Gargoyle to let him in.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Dumbledore

_Great...I was kind of hoping he would forget about me. _Harry groaned.

_The old coot forgetting his golden boy? As if _Draco responded slightly amused.

_He never wanting me to continue being Caelum, at least he did not try to tell you who I was like I asked, even though you know now. _Harry answered and giving a nod to Dumbledore who then left. _I might as well go now, I won't be able to eat anymore now that I am thinking about our meeting. _

_I am following you, _Draco responded getting up and following Harry before he could get close to the Great Hall doors.

_I thought I told you I don't need you to escort me everywhere. _Harry responded, but touched that Draco wanted to escort him, it showed that he cared.

_Nonsense, nobody should wander the halls alone, especially you since trouble seems to seek you out. _Draco answered.

So Draco and Harry ventured out of the great hall into the hallway and went to go see Dumbledore. As expected, when they arrived at the gargoyle Dumbledore was already there.

"Ah, hello Draco, Caelum. It is so great to see you guys, would you care for a lemon drop? I happen to have some with me at the moment." Dumbledore asked.

_When does he not have a lemon drop on him? _Harry asked Draco.

_The day he grows so old, he forgets all about lemon drops. If that is even possible. _Draco responded. "I assumed that you did not want to hand us lemon drops and wished to speak with Caelum? Since I know about who he is, I believe I should come up as well."

"Caelum told you his history then? That is good, one less thing that needs to be discussed then, come on up to my office then." Dumbledore answered, spoke the candy of the day "Lemon Drops" which got a roll of the eyes from both Harry and Draco, then the three of them proceeded to walk up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

_Thanks for coming Draco, _Harry thanked Draco

_What are friends for? _Draco answered, and turned to give Harry a quick smile before throwing on his mask of indifference on once more.

Even though Harry dreaded what Dumbledore had in mind now, and what he planned to do, he was glad that Draco would be by him every second of the conversation.

Well...Dumbledore was able to convince me what to write him in to the chapter, but when I got to writing what he wanted to do in the chapter, he did not answer. -.- Sorry for cutting this chapter a little short, but I am late enough as it is at posting this, and I do plan to got to bed sometime soon. So just be on the lookout for more Dumbledore next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

20,000 views O.o. Wow...that is awesome guys. Now that Dumbledore has decided to tell me why he called Harry and Draco to his office, I can write about it!

Disclaimer: Duh...

"Since everyone in the room knows who you really are Harry, would you please transform back to human so we can talk?" Dumbledore asked once the door to his office closed to which Harry answered by transforming and taking the seat next to Draco.

_Of course he would have two chairs already set up, it is like he trying to mess with our mind. _Harry told Draco

_Don't let him, if I didn't know better, I would say Dumbledore was a Slytherin. How about just to make sure he does nothing I do all the talking since I am used to people trying to manipulate me. _Draco responded.

_Coming from you, that is a pretty big compliment, and I know he told me he was a Gryffindor, but I honestly don't know if he just said that or if it is true. About you doing all the talking, I would be fine with that, since I will admit I am not good at getting what I want out of people. _Harry answered.

_Don't worry, I will help teach you, the skills are there somewhere since you said the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, you just need to learn how to use them. _Draco responded.

"I am going to assume that the telepathic part of the bond is going well? Since I can tell you guys are conversing but I hear nothing, unless I am going deaf in my old age." Dumbledore asked, with that dam twinkle in his eyes.

"We were conversing telepathically, sir." Harry answered.

"But, what we conversing about is none of your business, old man." Draco concluded.

"Of course, of course. I am just glad that you two are getting along so well. However, I can not in good conscience allow Harry to stay a panther the whole school year. I let him stay this long because he wanted to be able to tell you who he was and I respected that. Now that you know who your panther is though, Harry needs to go to class as a human now." Dumbledore told the two students sitting in front of him.

"Although I can perfectly understand why you would want Harry to go to class now as a human, if Harry suddenly showed up in the middle of the year at the same time Caelum disappears, no matter what story you come up with, some people will become suspicious and investigate more into both Harry and my life, which could be detrimental to our health." Draco responded. "That is, of course, if that is what Harry wants to do." Which got multiple excited nods in response.

"As nice it is to see the two of you want to spend more time together, I don't believe I can permit it since Harry is supposed to be attending classes, participating in class, and turning in homework. Harry is only attending classes at this time which is unacceptable." Dumbledore answered.

"What if Harry did his homework as well and I turned it in for him? Harry and I could practice what we learn in class as well so Harry does not fall behind. If it is really needed, Harry could probably meet the teachers outside of class to do test and work on what the rest of us did in class. The teachers would have to know about Harry's animagus form, but it would allow us to keep up the story that Harry is not at Hogwarts." Draco countered, not giving into Dumbledore's way so easily.

"As nice as that sounds, I would not ask my teachers to spend extra time to just keep a story that is not needed to be held up any longer." Dumbledore replied.

"How about if you ask your teachers first, and if they all agree, then there is no problem. If one of the teachers is not willing to go with this plan, then we will go with your plan of action then." Draco concluded.

"Very well, I will explain the situation to all of Harry's teachers at the next teacher's meeting and if they all agree, we will follow your plan." Dumbledore sighed.

"Now, is that all you wanted from us? If so, I would like to reach class before I am late." Draco asked

Stroking his beard, Dumbledore was silent for some time. "Very well, I believe that is all for now. Come here after breakfast on Saturday so I can tell you what the teachers and I have agreed on. You have anything else you want to say Harry?" To which Dumbledore got a shake of Harry's head and watched Harry transform back and the two of them leave the room.

_Harry never spoke the entire conversation we had. Draco is becoming a major influence to Harry it seems. Although I am glad that Harry got Draco to join the light I believe, Harry might not be willing to die in order to get rid of the Horcrux in him if the two become to close. Something might have to be done about that. _Dumbledore thought to himself as he sat in his office stroking his beard, looking at the door the two boys had exited from.

Dumbledore was harder to write then I thought he was going to be. I still have not decided how manipulative Dumbledore is going to be in this story. He is not going to be evil, that is guaranteed, but how far he will manipulate Harry "for the greater good" has not been decided yet.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Siriusly?

Harry and Draco had to got at a light jog in order to reach their first class of the day in order not to be late. They decided to not talk about what they were going to do about Dumbledore until the end of the day so there we no distractions from their conversation. After classes and dinner the two of them headed to the room of requirement to talk.

_So, I guess this is the last week we can spend this much time together, since there is no way Snape would agree to help us. _Harry sighed as he walked on over to lay down next to the replica of the chair that Draco sits in the common room, since the room was a replica of the Slytherin common room once more.

_Don't be to sure, I should be able to get Severus to agree, but we should talk to all the teachers by the end of the week and tell them the situation so we can persuade them to agree when Dumbledore calls the meeting. _Draco responded as he sat down in the chair.

_If you can get Snape to agree, then we should be able to convince everybody else. _Harry said as he sat his head in Draco's lap which Draco started to pet which caused Harry to purr up a storm.'

_You really have that much fun as a panther? _Draco asked, clearly amused at Harry's actions.

_The petting by itself would make me not want to turn back, it feels heavenly. _Harry responded. _I like that I don;t have to worry about being stalked by people and acting on what they believe I am like because I am the boy-who-lived, not because I am Harry Potter. Does that make sense?_

_You want people to judge you by your actual character not what people believe is you? Draco asked._

_Yes, that's it. _Harry answered. _Even if our plan works, I still have to change back eventually, and I can;t go back to hating you. That would be painful._

_I admit your company is nice, and you changing back just means that everybody would know I don't support the Dark Lord. People will be angry at me, but I can take care of myself. _Draco admitted.

_I am so used to sleeping on you, I don't know if I will be able to go to sleep in Gryffindor tower. _Harry commented which got a chuckle from Draco. They sat there happy and content for a little while before Draco spoke up.

_I believe we should get back to the common room, I still got homework to do and you need to help me. _Draco told Harry who sighed but took his head off Draco's lap and began to walk over to the door. Over the next few days, Harry and Draco were busy keeping up in class, and whatever free time they had, they went and talked to each of their professors about their situation. Snape and Mcgonagall were reluctant at first to agree, but Mcgonagall caved when they told her Dumbledore was fine with this solution, and Snape agreed only once Harry promised to do better in potions. Things were looking up for once more for Harry and Draco until Halloween day.

Unknown Location

"Wormtail!" Voldemort called for his faithful Death Eater into the huge dining room he was sitting in. There we no other chairs or a table in the room and Nagini was laying next to Voldemort's chair looking at the door Wormtail had just barged in through.

"Yes my Lord?" Wormtail said as he got down on to his knee before his lord.

"Your mark," Voldemort commanded holding out his wand in front him. Once Wormtail handed the arm with the dark mark on it to Voldemort, he pushed his wand into the mark causing Wormtail to whimper in pain. After about a minute, Voldemort released Wormtail's hand and moved his wand away.

Wormtail then got up, and with his head bowed, went into the corner of the room to stand and wait. At that very moment, a group of men in black robes with a white mask came walking in and formed to lines facing each other.

"It seems that something has occurred to the boy," Voldemort told the group before him, not needing to say which boy. "Before the summer began, him and I had a connection which is now mysteriously missing. I have come to the conclusion that the bond is extremely hard to remove for reasons I will not state. Since the bond ca not be removed completely, it can be substituted by another bond in its place. Another strange incident that occurred this summer, but I payed little attention to until now, is that Lucius' son got a black panther for a familiar. Lucius told me his wife found it in Diagon Alley which is a very weird place to find one since panthers do not naturally live in England, and even if they did, only a magical creature or one bonded to a wizard would be able to find their way into Diagon Alley. Lucius also informed me that Draco and his panther have been bonded using a welding bond which strips all other bonds from the familiar and replaces it with a bond between the familiar and the wizard. Although this bond is not supposed to work with a wizard who is in an animal form and another wizard, I would not put it passed the boy to break the laws of magic once again. I have under estimated him to often, I did not learn my lesson it seems when he rebounded the killing curse against me. As much as I hate to admit it, the boy powerful when it comes to bending magic to his will. Luckily for us, it seems to somehow work with his subconscious, rather then conscious at the moment. If he lives any longer he might learn how to control it and would pose a great threat to us. Lucius!" To which one of the men in black cloaks responded by walking a couple steps, turning to his lord, and kneeling. "The winter holidays are coming up, so I want you to make sure your son come home with that another of his. Although I am not certain, I believe that the panther could be the boy."

"Of course, my lord. It will be done." Lucius bowed before standing and getting back in line.

"Now leave!" Voldemort concluded, which caused all the death eaters to quickly flow out of the room, including Wormtail. _Even if the panther is not the boy, I feel that there is something special about it, ever since I saw it at the dinner I attended at Malfoy Manor. I must find out what is so special about it. _Voldemort though to himself.

Voldemort is smarter then I give him credit, I did not plan for Voldemort to figure it out so soon O.o


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 is here for your entertainment! Sorry I did not post yesterday, Voldemort, Dumbledore and I had to all sit down and talk about what is occurring next in the story. Now that we have, it should be back to updating every day until this story is finished, which will be before chapter 40 is my guess. So lets do this!

Hogwarts

Harry and Draco were eating breakfast on Halloween day, happy that when Dumbledore held his meeting tomorrow, the teachers would all agree to help Harry outside of class so Harry could still pose to the world as Caelum. The fluttering of owls delivering mail was not really paid attention to, since it occurs everyday and they weren't expecting anything, but focused their attention when an owl dropped a letter in front of Draco and stood on Draco's shoulder. Harry picked up Draco's shocked feelings through the bond and focused on the bird as well.

_Whose owl is that? _Harry immediately asked.

_My father's, _was Draco's only response.

_I know that you are surprised to hear from him, but why don't you read the letter to find out what he wants? _Harry questioned.

_Whatever it is, it can't be good news, _Draco responded as he opened up the letter, to which he put in his lap so both him and Harry could read it at the same time.

Dear son,

You might be surprised to hear from me, and you have every reason to be. Some news has come to my attention that needs to be addressed, but owl is to risky to write about it. I know that Hogwarts's is having their first Hogsmeade weekend this weekend, even if the old man has not announced it to you guys yet, and I would like to speak to you when you arrive there. Meet me at noon at the Hog's Head so we can talk. You MUST bring Caelum with you, or the consequences will be sever. I do not wish any harm to Caelum, since being your familiar, he is now technically family, and I will do anything to protect my family, even if I had to ask the old man himself for help protecting them no matter how much I might hate to.

Sincerely,

Lucius Malfoy

_Why is it so important for me to be there? _Harry asked once he finished reading the letter.

_I don't know, the only thing I can think of is that he somehow believes you are not just a panther, but I have no idea why he would bring this up now. _Draco responded.

_Well, there is nothing we can do about it, we will just have to go and find out when we go there. _Harry concluded.

_Pfftt, ever the Gryffindor, just go there without planning, sadly I think I will have to agree with you for now. _Draco answered.

Halloween and the next day flew by with Harry and Draco distracted with dread on what will happen when they go and speak to Draco's father. Even all the celebration that occurred at having a Halloween that nothing bad occurred on was lost to them. Soon, the Saturday came upon them and Draco and Harry silently went to Hog's Head and arrived just before noon. Upon entering, they spotted Mr. Malfoy in a booth in the corner, looking at them. Draco and Harry walked on over to the booth and Draco sat down while Harry laid down next to it, looking at the rest of the building to watch for trouble.

"Draco, I need to put up some privacy charms, and Caelum should hear it to, so I need you to call him up to st next to you so the charms can be more easily cast." Mr. Malfoy asked once Draco sat down. Nodding his head, Draco patted the part of the bench next to him looking at Harry and Harry jumped up and sat down next to Draco, now with his full attention on Lucius who took a moment to cast some wards which Harry recognized as private words like Mr. Malfoy said he wanted to do.

"Now that that is out of the way, how are you doing my son?" Mr. Malfoy asked, as he looked between Harry and Draco with a blank mask on his face.

"They are going well, but I believe that is not what you wanted to talk to me about. Would you mind me asking why you want Caelum here so much? He is my familiar, so of course I was going to bring him, but I assume you wanted him here for a certain reason?" Draco asked.

"Yes, he is the whole reason I wanted to have this conversation. Before I began, I want Caelum and you to listen to everything I have to say before trying to leave, I believe it would be in the best interest of you both. Also, please leave any questions till the end." Getting a nod from both of them to continue, Mr. Malfoy spoke once more. "It has come to my lord's attention that Harry Potter is no longer at Hogwarts. Another thing that occurred makes him very curious as to what happened to Harry Potter over the summer. For reasons he would not tell us why, Potter and my lord have a connection between them both. During this summer, it vanished which frustrates him greatly since he wished to explore it further this year. A very rare event occurred this summer that you know about, your mother encountered Caelum here," looking at Harry, then back at Draco "in the middle of Diagon Alley of all places. Black panthers do not live in England, and even if they did, only an animagus, magical creature, or a animal bonded to a wizard can actually access Diagon Alley with the exception of Magical Menagerie, which is actually outside of those wards, so in a sense is not a part of the alley even though it exits out into Diagon Alley. When a creature is bought there, a weak spell is cased by her on the animal being bought and the wizard buying it. All it does is it allows the animal access to all magical places now that it is "bonded" to a wizard, even if the bond does nothing in itself. After talking to my lord more, I was able to figure out that the day the bond broke with Harry Potter is the very same day we bonded you to Caelum." Mr. Malfoy stated and looked at Harry some more.

"So you think Caelum is really Harry Potter? Not to be rude, but the welding bond is not supposed to be able to work on a wizard and an animal of human intelligence, let alone an animagus." Draco said, trying to sound amused, but Harry could feel the fear Draco had that they had been caught.

"I admit it is an unlikely story, but my lord thinks there is a chance Caelum is actually Potter, so he wants me to bring Caelum and you to the manor over winter break so he can find out. I believe it would be wise if I was able to figure out before then and figure out what we should do before then. If Caelum is really Potter and you know, it would be helpful if you told me now. If you don't know, then I will have to stun Caelum, and we will flew to the manor so we can try the animagus reveal spell, since if it is Harry Potter, it would probably be wise not to have him transform here, if it really is Harry Potter. Caelum," Mr. Malfoy stated, "I believe you should go along with my wishes, since one of the wards I put up prevents anybody from leaving until I bring it down, and my wand is pointed at you under the table if you decide to attack me. If you are Harry Potter, I want you to know I do not plan to turn you over to my lord. The welding bond makes you and Draco almost inseparable and even if Draco did not die from you fighting my lord, the bond would probably cause my son to die when you die. Family is the most important thing to me, and I will even go against my lord's wishes if it meant keeping my son or wife safe."

By now, Draco and Harry were to shocked to do anything but stare. _I believe we have little choice in the matter, my dad does care about family a lot, and I think he would put it above the dark lord's wishes, but he never has had to do it before, so I don't know how he will act._

_He practically already knows, so I see no harm in telling him, so if you want to tell him I won;t try to stop you. I just hope your right about him putting family above Voldemort's wishes. _Harry answered.

"He is Harry Potter, father." Draco said

"Amazing, Potter amazes me with every action he does it seems, I know you both are worried about what I plan to do, so I wish to ease your minds some." Lucius said as he brought his wand from out of the table and pointed it straight up.

"I swear upon my magic and life, that I will do everything in my power to protect Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy from the actions of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, so mote it may be." Lucius concluded causing Draco and Harry to go into shock, enough that it even showed on Draco's normally emotionless mask he had on out in public. "Now, as it is getting late, I must head back to the manor and plan, I expect to meet you here next weekend as well so we can go to Malfoy Manor and talk more about these current events. I bid you both a good day." Mr. Malfoy concluded as he took down the wards and walked on over to the fireplace next to the entryway and flooed away.

_Well...that was not expected. _Harry said, trying to break the silence that had settled in at Mr. Malfoy's exit.

_Yeah...at least we know my father is going to help us now. _Draco replied.

_We should head back to Hogwarts though, it is getting kind of late, _Harry said as he looked out to the setting sun outside. To which Harry got a nod in confirmation in response and the two made their way back to Hogwarts, not saying anything as they made the trip back to Hogwarts.

Hope you guys liked it, was a little longer then normal to help make up for missing yesterday. Mr. Malfoy's actions might seem a little...spur of the moment made, but I believe that Mr. Malfoy had already planned out how he was going to act, no matter who Caelum turned out to be, so he just acted without needing to think about it.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling did not give me ownership of Harry Potter :(

Dinner for Harry and Draco went by in a blur and they soon went back to the dorms and laid in bed, wanting to sleep, but too much on their minds, unconsciously bouncing theories, thoughts, and recounting the events between both their minds.

The next day after breakfast they meet Hermione in the room of requirement and told her of what had occurred yesterday. She gave a warning to be careful, but soon left since she was planning on going to the library to see if there was anything she could find that would help them. She honestly had no clue what to look for, but she still believed the answer would be in a book somewhere, and she only had to find it. Draco then started to work on his homework that he had brought in order to take his mind of things, and Harry fell in to a light snooze, occasionally helping Draco when he asked Harry questions, but over time Draco stopped asking in order to let Harry sleep. The left the room of requirement only for for lunch and dinner, which they then went to the common room after wards. Blaise and Pansy immediately tried to strike up a conversation with Draco when he returned, but after getting snapped at by him to leave him alone, they wisely did. They went to the dorms and laid in bed together, feeling comfort in the familiar presence of the other.

When Monday came around, Harry and Draco looked significantly better, and Draco even engaged in small talk with his friends, but clammed up when they tried to bring up anything that occurred over the weekend, so stopped trying. During breakfast, Snape came over and informed them to meet Dumbledore in his office after breakfast to which they immediately left towards.

"Hello Caelum, Draco. Please come in, I did not expect you to finish breakfast so soon. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked when Harry and Draco walked into his office and closed the door behind them, both declining the lemon drop offered.

"I think the two of you would be please to know, even though I still believe it is unnecessary, they are willing to teach with Harry after hours. But, you two seem to be troubled by other matters, is there anything I could do to help?" Dumbledore asked, looking between the two, hoping Harry would decide to transform back into a human. It is easier to read somebody's emotions when they a human instead of a panther, after all.

_Should we tell him? _Harry asked Draco, not needing to elaborate, since they both had the same thing on their mind.

_Although I my father has sided with the old man, by going against the Dark Lord, I don't think he would like us telling him of my father's plans. _Draco replied.

_It is your father, and since we know he is not turning us over to Voldemort the instant we step into your house, I want you to decide how we deal with this. _Harry concluded.

"Nothing is the problem, sir." Draco told Dumbledore, "We were just more worried of you trying to split us up, that is all" putting a fake smile on his face.

"Very well," Dumbledore sighed, not believing that this was the whole truth, but knew Draco would not be swayed to say more. "Is there anything you would like to add Harry?" To which Harry just nodded no. Sighing once more, "then you two should head to your classes then, after dinner today, you are to meet Professor Mcgonagall in her classroom to have a lesson with her" Harry and Draco quickly made their exit then.

Excited that he was going to actually cast some spells later that day, since it had been some time since he had done any, Harry was able to make it through the day happy, which in turn, caused Draco to be happy, partly because Harry's happiness was flowing through the bond and effecting him, but he realized with a start that he wanted Harry to be happy. Shocked by this conclusion, he merely put it of as the bond, but a part of him knew that was not so.

Later that day, Mcgonagall looked up from the papers she was grading, to see Harry in his panther form come in and, a little to her surprise, saw Draco come walking in behind him.

"Hello boys, close the door behind you please" Mcgonagall said and Draco closed the door behind him.

Pulling out her wand she cast some wards on the door and explained to the boys what the were. "I am putting some wards on the door so it can't be opened by anybody until I bring down the wards, and one that prevents people from hearing anything that occurs inside this room, so they can't hear us conversing. Now, if you please, can you transform back into your human form for us Harry?" To which Harry responded by transforming.

"Amazing, an animagus at the age of 16, of course, I should not be surprised granted who your father was. Reckless of them to go and learned how to become an animagus themselves, and you as well, at least you had their notes to look into." Mcgonagall commented, already hearing the whole story of what occurred to Harry over the summer last week when they asked her to teach Harry after hours.

They soon began their lesson on the bird conjuring spell, and Draco sat at at an empty desk in the classroom to work on his homework, although he did spend a good part of the time looking at Harry.

_Now that Harry actually has some meat on his bones, he looks pretty handsome. _Draco thought to himself. _Too bad Harry most likely is straight. _Draco by this point knew that he fancied guys, and was glad to figure out through the use of potions and magic, a guy could get another guy pregnant if he was willing to go through the process, so he had no problem with his father and having to be with a girl in order to produce a heir for the family fortune.

Harry was focused on trying to master the bird conjuring spell, so he was ignorant to how Draco was looking at him, but Mcgonagall was able to pick it up. _I'm just glad that Harry doesn't have to worry about Draco doing anything to him. _She thought to herself, deciding not to prod into teenager relationships.

After the lesson, they agreed to meet at the same time next week, and Harry transformed back into a panther and followed Draco out the door after Mcgonagall took down the wards. Dinner went by pleasantly for the two boys and they soon found themselves back in the common room hanging out with the Slytherins. The younger ones were all overjoyed to see that Harry was spending time them once more and made sure to show their appreciation by petting him all over causing him to purr up a storm, much to the amusement to Draco and his friends.

Next chapter we get to see Mr. Malfoy again and see what his scheme is for dealing with Voldemort is


	31. Chapter 31

Hi guys...almost did not write this, but didn't want to seem mean to you guys. So here is another chapter!

The rest of the week past in a blur, Harry and Draco going to classes, Harry's classes afterwards, meals, and homework that they both had to do which caused them to work in the room of requirement often, caused Harry and Draco to not have time to do much else. When they had free time, they were content in just relaxing in the common room. Quidditch practices began for the houses as well which consumed even more of their time. Although Harry was a little depressed at not being able to fly on his broom, he was happy to sit watching Draco and the rest of the team practice, and some of the younger years even showed up to hang out with Harry as well. One of the regulars was Flora or one of the other younger years who knew the panther's true identity. They would recap their day to Harry, even asking him some yes and no questions every once in a while to include him in the conversations they had.

On Saturday, Harry and Draco were making their way back down to the Hog's Head once more. Although they knew Lucius would help them no matter what because of the oath he said, Harry was still nervous. When they arrived, they saw Lucius Malfoy sitting in the same table as before. As they approached, he stood up and made his way to them.

"Hello son, lets head on over to the manor so we can speak in a more private environment." Mr. Malfoy commented as he handed over some floo powder to Draco and headed on over to the floo entrance. "I believe the easiest way to travel would be for you to carry Caelum as you floo through." Mr. Malfoy concluded before flooing to Malfoy Manor. Draco wordlessly through the floo powder into the fireplace, picked up Harry, then went into the fire and called Malfoy Manor before they too rushed away in a flash of flames.

Upon entry, Harry found himself in a part of the manor he did not recognized, it was not surprising, considering the sheer size of the manor. Mr. Malfoy was standing there waiting for them, then nodded his head once seeing them, and walked out into the hallway. Draco sat Harry back on the floor and they followed Mr. Malfoy through the manor until the reached a room that Harry recognized as the dining room.

"Now that we are all in wards I can safely say that protect us from prying eyes, can you please change back into a human for us Potter?" Mr. Malfoy asked Harry to which answered by transforming. "I am surprised I did not find out sooner that you were the panther that my wife brought home, Mr. Potter. I am not surprised that the wards did not stop you from entering, since you were accompanied by my wife, but the potion recipe for becoming an animagus has one extra ingredient in it which the ministry forced to be put in there so they would be able to detect all wizards who were or who could become an animagus. Would you mind telling me how you knew to remove that step?"

"Umm...I transformed using a ritual that I was given by my godfather." Harry answered, slightly surprised to see no hostility so far in Mr. Malfoy.

"Sirius Black? Of course, he has access to the black library which I am not surprised they found away to transform that could not be as easily monitored by the ministry," Mr. Malfoy responded. "Since I do not know where my lord's headquarters is and we would have to deal with whatever defenses he has, the best chance to strike at him is when he comes here to Malfoy Manor. Since he is coming to see Harry during the holidays, that is are best time to strike. Sadly, I do not know when he will come since he loves to come unannounced here, so Harry will have to be here posing as Caelum the whole time, since if he arrives without seeing Caelum here, he might strike at my family immediately which in unacceptable. When he arrives we will have to move quickly, we will be able to alert Dumbledore and his helpers by grabbing a hold of this pendant," He says as he lifts up a pendant that was sitting on the dining hall table. "and saying phoenix. You two will need to give Dumbledore a replica of this pendent so he will be able to receive the message, and you must make sure he is able to come within 5 minutes of being called. If everybody does not show at that time it is fine, but we will need as many as possible and more can arrive soon afters if need be. The reason we need Dumbledore and his people is my lord can summon his followers to him at anytime if he needs to. This is because of the dark mark he has branded all his followers with, the downside is even for somebody as powerful as him, it takes quite some energy to do so. That is why he uses one his follower's dark marks to summon everybody because then it uses their magic, and if needed, a little of their life force as well, which is why it causes pain to the follower he uses it on. At the five minute mark, I will bring down all wards on the house to allow Dumbledore and his followers access to the house, otherwise my lord will have an advantage because the wards allow anybody with the dark mark access to Malfoy Manor, much to my displeasure.

When he arrives and sees Caelum, you will have to transform then or he will force you to which is more painful. I can not claim what he will do when my family will refuse to help him, and side with you, but I do know he will call his followers here once he realizes I have activated a ward set that I am at the moment still working on. It will prevent anybody from leaving the area, but it will allow anybody to enter, and I will make it separate from the house wards so when I bring those down, that ward will not fall as well. Mr. Potter, I believe it will be up to you to fight my lord until Dumbledore can arrive to help. He is more powerful then you, I have no doubt, but with the brother wands you possess, you can reach a stalemate with him for quite some time. My family will do our best to prevent any of my lord's other followers from interfering until Dumbledore and his followers arrive. If all goes as planned, my lord will fall, a majority of his followers will be caught, and the war will be over." Mr. Malfoy concluded.

"Umm...if you are helping us, why do you still keep calling Voldemort 'my lord'"? Harry asked once Mr. Malfoy had finished speaking.

Mr. Potter, I know you and Dumbledore both believe that calling him by his name his brave, but although he can not pinpoint the location, he is aware whenever somebody says his name, it is an old and dark magic that he cast on his name, and although he right now simply ignores whenever it happens since you both speak it, if Dumbledore happened to say it now, he would realize that you two are not near each other, and since he believes you are Caelum, which he is correct, he will assume that you have come here and would probably floo on over here and see us right now." Mr. Malfoy answered.

"Oh, sorry." Harry responded.

"The old coot probably did not tell you about that piece of magic I expect?" Mr. Malfoy concluded, which was confirmed by Harry shaking his head. "I do not know if the man knows about that piece of magic, but he at least expects it. Back to the subject at hand, since I can not call him by name, and I refuse to call him by one of those blasted nicknames the press have given him, I call him my lord even though I am opposing him, kind of like how a slave breaking free of his master's bonds would still most likely call him master, out of habit, and out of respect to the man. Now, before you leave, would you like to have tea time with me? It has gotten awfully late and I believe you both are hungry." To which both readily agreed to having.

Tea time when by nicely, mostly silently, with a few questions and answers about how school was going. After tea, Draco and Harry said goodbye to Mr. Malfoy, Harry transformed back into a panther, and they flooed back to the Hog's Head with pendant hanging around Draco's neck. They immediately headed back to Hogwarts to inform Dumbledore of what had occurred that day, just as nervous about meeting Dumbledore and what he would do, then they were of meeting Mr. Malfoy earlier that day.

Wow, Mr. Malfoy I guess decided he wanted to be in the story more and went off on an entire monologue on me. O.o Hope you guys like and review!


	32. Chapter 32

Oops, forgot to post a chapter yesterday since my family and I we celebrating my mom's birthday. Sorry about that, so here is your chapter!

Once back inside Hogwarts from coming back from Malfoy Manor, Harry and Draco made their way to Dumbledore's office, hoping he would be there at this time. When the arrived at the gargoyle which hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office, the old password, which they had heard Dumbledore say last time, did not work today.

_Well now how do we get in? _Draco asked Harry.

_His password is always a type of sweet, so I guess we have to start rattling off ones until we figure out the right one. _Harry replied.

_I am not going to stand here saying a bunch of sweets that come to mind to a gargoyle, that just is dumb. Dinner is soon, so he probably will be coming down anytime now. _Draco responded.

_Unless he is already down in the great hall, or is not in his office right now and is going straight there. _Harry countered replied.

_Fine, then we are going to head to the great hall for dinner and then ask to meet him in his office after dinner. _Draco said as he turned around and started to walk away, with Harry following him.

Further down the hall the two of them stopped when they heard a familiar voice call from behind them.

"Draco and Caelum! What a pleasant surprise! Would you care to come into my office for a lemon drop since you seemed to want to come in." Dumbledore called out to them. After turning around and following Dumbledore up into his office and declining the lemon drop once more "Why did you not rattle off sweets at the gargoyle? I thought everybody knew to rattle off sweets at the gargoyle to come into my office if I did not tell them the password myself."

"I am not going to look like a fool listing of all the sweets of the world" Draco replied.

"Of course, of course," Dumbledore replied. "How may I help you two boys, since I don;t think you came by for idol chit chat, although I don't mind if that's the case."

So Draco outlined his dad's plan to Dumbledore.

"I know you trust your father, and I want to believe you Draco, but can Harry at least transform so he can confirm this plan?" Dumbledore asked once Draco was finished.

"It is all true, sir," Harry answered once he transformed. "I was surprised myself when Mr. Malfoy said the unbreakable vow to help me and Draco fight off Voldemort."

_Harry, my father said, _Draco started before Harry interrupted.

_I know he can trace it, but he does expect me here and not saying it would become suspicious. _Harry answered.

_True, I see your not being as rash as you used to be, I like it. _Draco complimented, which caused Harry a small shock.

_I know we are getting along a lot better, but I didn't realize Draco would start complimenting me now. _Harry thought to himself.

"Very well, I will get the order ready for battle over the holidays, will that be everything then?" Dumbledore concluded to which Draco and Harry nodded their heads. "Let's go down to dinner then, I believe it is seafood tonight, I am sure at least one of you will be enjoying it" Dumbledore said amused looking at Harry, who just smiled sheepishly.

True to Dumbledore's word, seafood was served that night, much to Harry's delight of course. The rest of November went without a hitch, harry still went to his classes after hours, Harry and Draco met Hermione in the room of requirement, where in the middle of November Ron decided to join them, much to Harry's delight. He did not say much, but he did apologize for his behavior earlier in the year, which Harry forgave him for and Draco reluctantly did as well. As December rolled in, Harry and Draco started to get nervous. Nobody else besides who Dumbledore told knew about the plan over that was occurring during winter break, all Hermione and Ron knew was that Harry was going to spend the winter holidays with Draco. Harry was almost shaking with nerves when the winter holidays came around.

_Harry calm down, you faced him before and you can do it again, _Draco said when he noticed the slight shaking Harry was showing and began pet him to soothe his nerves which helped a lot.

_True, but I never PLANNED on meeting him, I always had the bad luck to running into him. _Harry replied as he purred.

_Come on, lets get on the train and head back to the manor, I want to get out of this snowstorm. _Draco as he rubbed his hands together for warmth.

_Hey! Your not the one in only a fur coat for warmth, cast another warming charm on me or I might freeze to death before we reach the train. _Harry grumbled back. Laughing, Draco did what Harry asked.

_Thank you _Harry replied to which Draco responded with _No problem._

When they boarded the train, Draco made way to his usual compartment and sat down on the bench.

_Oof! Get off, _Draco told Harry when Harry jumped onto the bench a laid himself over Draco.

_Nope, I am not laying on the floor, and this makes sure nobody sits next to you except for me. _Harry replied as he yawned and settled down to sleep as Pansy and Blaise walked in.

"Draco, it seems your getting soft, letting an animal, even if it is your familiar, to lie down on your clothes and get fur all over them." Blaise said raising his eyebrows at the sight as he sat down across from Draco next to Pansy.

"You try getting him off, he will just get back on until you give up," Draco replied.

_That's right, _Harry replied as he nodded off, _plus you can't resist me when I'm like this. _To which Draco did not reply to since it was true even if Draco would not admit it. _Good night Draco, I'm going to take a nap._

_Good night, Harry _Draco replied, which Harry did not here since he already had fallen asleep, knowing he was safe.

Only about two or 3 more chapters left until we are done. O.o This story is not going to have any lemons in it, but if I get...10 people that ask me to write it and a epilogue, I will try writing one (since I have never written one) and will post it separately from this story just in case fanfiction decides to get rid of the lemon they don;t get rid of the story, so review and tell me what you guys think!


	33. Chapter 33

My first fight scene, even if I believe it is a little anticlimactic. But, the 7th Harry Potter was anticlimactic in my opinion as well, so what can I say? If you don't like it, blame J.K. Rowling and the concept of brother wands.

_Harry, wake up, we have arrived at King's Cross, _Draco told Harry, waking him up from his nap.

_Oh, let's go then, _Harry replied, yawning as he jumped off Draco's lap onto the floor of the now almost empty compartment. _How long have we been here?_

_We arrived a few minutes ago, I wanted to wait for everybody to get off before I left, so I did not wake you until then. _Draco replied as he gathered his belongings.

Once they exited the train, they looked around at the empty train station except for a few stragglers. To Harry's slight surprise, he did not see Mr. Malfoy there. _Hey, where is you dad? _Harry asked Draco once he realized this.

_He is probably still at home, we are just going to floo there. _Draco responded as he walked up to the closest fireplace pulling out a jar of floo powder from his luggage. Taking a pinch, he out it away and then threw it into the fire, lifted Harry into his arms, walked into the fire, called out "Malfoy Manor!" before flooing away in a burst of green flames.

Once they stepped out of the fire, they were met with an unpleasant surprise. Voldemort was standing there waiting for their arrival, with Mr. Malfoy standing behind him with his emotionless mask on his face.

"Ah, welcome Draco, Caelum," Voldemort greeted them once the fire revealed them. "I was hoping that you could follow me to the living room, I would like to ask you a few questions and use some scanning spells on your familiar Draco. Nothing dangerous, I just need to confirm a theory of mine." With those parting words, Mr. Malfoy led Voldemort to the living room, expecting Draco and Harry to follow.

_Shit! Was not expecting him so soon! _Harry spoke in his mind, panic level slowly rising.

_Harry! Calm down! It is sooner then we thought, but that means less time to worry, we need to follow and I need to call the old coot here. _Draco replied as he put Harry on the floor, started to follow Voldemort, and grabbed the pendant around his neck and whispered phoenix. A small glow that then disappeared was the only confirmation they had that the message had been sent. _Now we just have to stall him, you will be fine Harry, as long as you attack him with a spell whenever he sends on at you, it will cancel out since you guys have brother wands._

_You're right, lets do this! _Harry exclaimed, walking towards the living room, to which Draco rolled his eyes at and muttered under his breath "Gryffindors."

When they arrived, Harry recognized the room as the one he had slept in on his first visit to the manor. Voldemort was sitting in one of the chairs in the room with Mr. Malfoy, and to Harry's surprise, Snape, flanking both Voldemort's sides behind him. _Funny, the two death eaters that Voldemort brought to meet me are actually going to side with us. _Harry commented which got a laugh from Draco over the bond.

"Why don't you take a seat Draco and we can get started, shall we?" Voldemort commented when Draco and Harry entered the room. Knowing he had to play along for now, Draco sat down in the only other chair in the room, and Harry sat in front of Draco, putting himself between Draco and Voldemort. "Now that we are all here, we can get down to business. We could sit here and have you answer questions I ask, but as a follower, you will allow me to read your mind to find out if Caelum has been acting weird, so stay there for me Draco." Voldemort then pulled out his wand.

_Harry! If he reads my mind, he might find a flaw in the plan, you need to transform now, our time is up! _Draco told Harry who transformed immediately and pointed his wand in Voldemort.

"I see you figured it out Harry, I must say I am impressed, I have no idea what you did to survive the bonding ritual with Draco, since I know Lucius performed it correctly. Knowing you though, you won't tell me, so after I beat you, I will just have to read your mind when your kneeling before me, even if I have to bind you to the ground." Voldemort said as he sent the killing curse at Harry who sent his standard expelliarmus spell at it. The two spells collided just like the did at the graveyard at the end of Harry's fourth year. Cutting off the spell after a few seconds Voldemort then stood up, pointing his wand at Harry the whole time.

"Of course, having brother wands makes this...difficult. No matter, I will wear you down eventually, and there is no portkey for you to use to escape with this time!" With that statement, Voldemort started sounding spell after spell at Harry. He had no idea which spell did what, all he knew was that getting hit by any would probably be the end the duel. Sending expelliarmus after expelliarmus spell at each one coming at him, Harry did nothing but react to the sheer number of spells being sent his way. It felt like hours had past to Harry, but he knew only minutes had past since Dumbledore had not come, but the nonstop spell casting was draining Harry quickly and he knew it was only a certain amount of time before one broke through his defenses. True to his thoughts, not soon after a spell hit Harry. Luckily for him, it was only a spell binding charm and he fell down in a heap, defenseless, but luckily unharmed.

"Poor, poor, Harry," Voldemort spoke as he shook his head, "I warned you this would happen, but like always you resist me. This time, I will make sure you regret it though." Voldemort stopped speaking then to dodge faster then Harry believed he could, just when a green light flew by where he used to be standing.

"Ah Severus, I was wondering when you would try that, it is the downside of having a spy, you never know which side they truly are on. I believe Dumbledore is heading this way now? It will be to late by then though, Lucius and I will have taken Harry away from here, and you will be dead. Lucius, kill him." When Mr. Malfoy did not immediately begin attacking Snape, Voldemort took a glance over at Lucius only to be slightly surprised that Lucius was also pointing his wand at him. "Now this, I did not plan for, I guess Harry Potter has somehow been included in the Malfoy family? That is the only reason I could ever see you turning on my Lucius. Although this complicates things, I will just have to kill you both, my LOYAL deatheaters will just have to stall Dumbledore enough for me to pick up Potter and leave. With those words, spells from both sides started being cast rapidly between the two sides. Even though he was outnumbered two to one, Harry could tell that it was an even match. Harry was then distracted by Draco dropping by his side.

_I'll get you out of these, just hold tight, _Draco told Harry as he started casting every unbinding spell and spell ending spell he knew. _Father has brought down the wards around the house he told me, he is unsure exactly what is going on, but he knows that Voldemort has Death Eaters around the perimeter before we arrived. _

_Just hope Dumbledore and the rest of them come quick, I don't believe your father and Snape are going to beat Voldemort anytime soon. _Harry replied.

_I doubt they are going to even be the winning side if this keeps up. My father may know how to duel, but he is better at politics then dueling, and Snape is a great duelist, but I don't think he has dueled recently, since Voldemort keeps him out of raids to work on potions. Now let me think, the sooner I get you out, the sooner you we can get into the fight. _Draco replied.

Harry went back to watching the duel and realized Draco was right. Snape had a cut in his left arm that looked bad enough that he probably couldn't move it much, and although Mr. Malfoy had no actual damage, you could see the sweat started to form on him from the amount of spells they were flinging back and forth. Voldemort, although easily not as fast at casting as he was when he and Harry first started, was still going strong and didn't look like he was tiring out anytime soon.

"Got it!" Draco exclaimed as the bonds became free from Harry. Just then, a stray spell hit Draco causing him to go sliding across the floor into the chair he had been sitting in earlier.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed when he saw Draco hit the chair. Hoping Draco was alright, Harry turned his attention on the duel. _This ends now. _Harry thought to himself. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry exclaimed pointing his wand at Voldemort. Turning at the last moment, Voldemort saw the spell coming, but was unable to dodge in time. The killing curse hit Voldemort in the chest before he fell down in a heap. The spell casting stopped then, and Harry, who was hit with a wave of exhaustion after casting the killing curse when on the last of his strength, collapsed unconscious on the floor.

CRAP! The characters are being jerks and giving you this brutal cliffhanger. This is not an angst story though, so don't AK my butt, you will find out if Draco is fine tomorrow and what Dumbledore and the rest of the Order of Phoenix was doing during the fight. Tomorrow is going to be the last chapter. With enough reviews, I will make a lemon (gulp) separate from this story that will be a short sequel to this story. If you want it please review or pm me saying you want it, otherwise we will conclude this story tomorrow!


	34. Chapter 34

Here is the conclusion to Harry Potter and the animagus training! I hope you guys like it, I will take a break from writing before writing another one so soon. Once I figure out what I want to write I will be back to posting!

Harry came to still sore from his battle. As he looked around and remembered the events leading up to his situation, he realized he was laying in his bed in the hospital ward. Yes, his bed, since he comes here so often, Madam Pomphrey had reserved a bed to always be open for him on a moment's notice. Chuckling at the memory, then remembering the battle, he almost panicked. _Draco! _Harry yelled across the bond, hoping that Draco was not dead.

_Whoa, chill Harry, I am fine. Ms. Pomphrey wouldn't let me stay with you, so I am in Dumbledore's office. We just finished explaining what had occurred at the manor. Before you freak, nobody is going to send you to Azkaban for killing him, he deserved the killing curse and more. We are just glad he is gone. Now that you awake, I am heading that way now in order to make Ms. Pomphrey let me in since she said I could come see you when you woke. _Draco replied in order to calm Harry down.

_Ok, I will be waiting then, I think I hear her coming in to check on me now. _Harry responded. Sure enough, not to long after, the curtains surrounding Harry's bed were pulled back.

"Glad to see you are awake Harry. How are you feeling?" Ms. Pomphrey asked while she did some scanning spells on Harry.

"I'm fine, just sore, and a little tired." Harry replied as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"I'm not surprised, you used a lot of energy in that battle and your magic core needs to be given time to replenish itself. You should be good to go, just take it easy for the next few days. That includes your animagus transformation." Ms. Pomphrey concluded as she dismissed Harry, allowing him to leave. A little shocked the Madam Pomphrey knew about his animagus form, then deciding that somebody must told her, Harry left the hospital ward. As soon as Harry walked outside of the ward, he was greeted by the sight of Draco walking quickly his way.

"Draco!" Harry said as he waved him over. Harry was shocked however, when Draco did not respond and just came up and hugged him.

_I was worried about you, _Draco responded through the bond as Harry wrapped his arms around the blond.

_Me too, I thought you were dead, _Harry replied, trying to hold back the tears.

_Na, just a stunning spell, father revived me before we even moved you here. _Draco replied. _I'm just glad it is finally over. Now we don;t have to hide who you are anymore and you can actually sit next to me when we eat._

_That sounds great Draco. I feel the same way, wonder how the school will react. _Harry asked.

_I don't care, for the first time in my life, I actually care for somebody, when I thought you were dead I didn't know what to do, please don;t leave me like that again. _Draco said as he held Harry tighter.

Harry could feel his shoulder getting wet and realized that Draco was crying. Tears finally letting lose, he started as well. _Of course, we will always be together._

:D

That seemed like a great point to stop it, so review and say how it was, and even if I don't get 10 reviews for a lemon, I still think I will try and write that lemon. If I do get the reviews it will come out that day or the next guaranteed though. Hope to see you again in my next story!

Update: The Lemon is on under the same username I have here on , since I have been "persuaded" not to put a lemon on this website.


End file.
